Adoptions of the Heart
by Moonlit2dreams
Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. 4 yrs later he returns as the new Charms professor. He returns accompanied by his two three yr old twins. Harry just so happens to live at Hogwarts as well. Love will blossom. Slash Mpreg warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**chapter 1**

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**New Charms and Potions Professors Needed at Hogwarts**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has expressed the need for new Charms and Potions professors at Hogwarts. Due to the recent retirement of Filius Flitwick, and Horace Slughorn there are now vacant positions at the school **_

_**The headmistress stressed the urgency of finding the new additions to the staff as soon as possible, as it is now mid-July and the new semester will begin shortly. All applicants who are interested should contact Headmistress McGonagall as soon as possible. **_

_**The Hogwarts faculty has been slowly recuperating from the many losses they experienced during the final battle. As we all remember, the repairs to the castle were finished only three years ago and it is only recently that students have been able resume the old traditions Hogwarts has held dear for generations. We can only hope that Headmistress McGonagall finds new professors soon. **_

_**For more information, you may contact Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts via owl. **_

_**/**_

Draco Malfoy finished reading the paper and thoughtfully placed it on his kitchen table. It was an amazing coincidence; he had just completed his apprenticeship.

He had been in France completing his Mastery; it had been four years since he had left England. Although reluctant to return, he needed a job and had yet to find one.

A huge sigh escaped him as he walked to his study where he began writing a letter to a certain Headmistress.

When he finished, he re-read the letter a couple of times before finally sending it off with his light brown owl.

His last thought before walking out of the room was, _"It will all work out for the best...right?"_

/

_**Dear Headmistress McGonagall, **_

_**I have recently finished my apprenticeship and Mastery studying under Charms Master Boulinair. As I hope you know, Master Boulinair is one of the foremost experts on Charms and I am proud to say that I am the only student to successfully complete his apprenticeship curriculum.**_

_**I am writing to inquire about the new vacant Charms position at Hogwarts. I would like to apply for the position. I understand the urgency of your add and am available to occupy the position immediately. **_

_**Please let me know if you have any questions. I am currently out of the country but I can schedule a meeting with you as soon as it is convenient for you.**_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Draco Malfoy, **_

_**Charms Master**_

/

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office frantically looking over a stack of papers. She was utterly stressed. There were two vacant positions on the staff and only one month before the new semester.

The applicants were dismal; there had been only three applicants for the potions position and only two for the charms position.

Across her desk she heard a small chuckle from her deputy headmaster. Minerva turned her glare at the person across from her before stating what was bothering her.

"There are a dismal amount of applicants for the vacant positions but I believe I have already chosen the two new faculty members."

The man sitting across from her smiled, "So...who will be joining our big happy family?"

Glaring at his sarcasm, she took two letters in her hand before handing them to the deputy-headmaster.

"I think Mr. Malfoy will make a great charms professor while Mr. Willowby will be taking the potions position. What do you think?"

She watched a small flash of surprise appear across his face but after a while he nodded. "I agree after all they are the most qualified. I do have some reservations about both. An ex-Death Eater and an American?"

The Headmistress gave him a hard look before responding, "You more than anyone knows that Mr. Malfoy was as much a Death Eater as I was. Now, about the American...I am sure he will be an interesting addition to our staff."

Nodding smilingly at the Headmistress, he stood to leave the office. At the door he was stopped from exiting by her voice. "Please speak to the houselves about preparing their rooms and classrooms. The sooner we begin the more I can relax."

Waving goodbye, he replied, "As you wish, Headmistress."

Just before he closed the door he thought he heard a small whisper, "its Minerva."

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 2**

/

_**Dear Master Malfoy,**_

_**I am pleased to offer you the position of Charms Professor. Should you accept I would be grateful if you would take over the position as soon as possible? As you already know, the start of term is September first. **_

_**I would like to meet with you next week to speak about some of the details of your employment. I would also like to ask if you would like to also accept the position of Slytherin head of house. Please contact me and let me know your answer. **_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**/**_

_**Dear Headmistress, **_

_**I would like to accept both the position of Charms professor and Slytherin head of house. I would also be glad to meet with you on Monday in the morning. I understand your urgency and I hope to fulfill my duties soon. I would also like to speak with you on a private matter of great Importance. **_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Draco Malfoy, **_

_**Charms Master**_

_**/**_

Finally finished writing the letter, Draco sent it happily with his owl. All of a sudden he heard small footsteps walking toward his study. As the door opened he saw the small faces of his twins appear. His daughter and son both looked up at him before smiling and running down the hall.

As Draco hurried after them, he hoped that McGonagall would allow him his request. He could not be separated from his children. When he caught up to them he took them to their room before tucking them in silently for their mid day nap. Looking at their small three year old faces he knew he needed the job at Hogwarts.

/

"Daddy!"

A small girl walked through her father's bedroom door. Noticing her father still asleep on his bed she jumped on the bed.

"Daddy! Time to wake up...we're going to England, remember!"

She heard footsteps behind her, as her brother approached the bed also.

They both began to jump around their father on the bed. After a few seconds they finally heard a voice from beneath the blankets.

"Isabelle and Loren will you both stop jumping!"

Draco's blonde head left the comfort of his blankets to look at his children's faces. As he heard their giggles he knew he was in for trouble. As soon as they saw their father's face they laughingly jumped on him.

The small family settled on the bed, all of its members smiling. "Daddy, when will we leave?"

They heard a huge sigh coming from their father before he stood and faced them. "We will be leaving in an hour. Now, my babies you all need to get dressed."

The small children jumped off the bed and followed their father to their room. Draco dressed them and then examined his children. He wanted them to look perfect, after all this would be their first time in England.

His little girl looked like an angel. She had black hair but his grey eyes. He had chosen to dress her in her favorite blue dress and added a small silver cloak as well as a blue ribbon in her hair. As he watched her reach for her favorite doll he was filled with love for his daughter.

Turning to his son, he noticed him already picking out his favorite sweater and pants. Draco rolled his eyes; his son was obsessed with dragons. The little green sweater had a small magical dragon. When Draco placed it on Loren he noticed the small dragon begin flapping its wings magically on the sweater.

Loren looked at the dragon and giggled, before his father helped him put on his grey pants. Draco then placed a green cloak around the small boy's shoulders. Stepping back to admire his children he was again struck by the differences in their appearances.

While his daughter was raven haired and grey eyed, his son was blonde haired and with dark brown eyes, almost black. Although twins, their only similarity was the structure of their faces.

Draco watched as Loren grabbed his stuffed dragon before ushering them out of the room and down to the kitchen for breakfast. While Isabelle and Loren ate their breakfast Draco got ready.

When he finished he walked back to the kitchen where his children were finishing their meal.

"Daddy, are we leaving now?" Loren asked.

Nodding Draco watched their little faces light up with excitement. His own body was full of nervousness.

Draco picked up Isabelle and held Loren's small hand in his before walking toward their fireplace. With a final sigh Draco placed the floo powder in the fireplace and the small family disappeared into the green flames.

/

When, Draco's feet touched the ground once more he noticed they had arrived at Hogwarts. With his children following him he stepped out of the fireplace to greet the smiling Headmistress. When the Headmistress noticed the two small children a flash of surprise and confusion appeared on her face.

She watched as Mr. Malfoy placed the little girl on the floor and the children shyly hid behind his legs.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy"

"Thank you, Headmistress"

Minerva motioned for him to take a seat and after a thought she conjured two small chairs next to his.

Before either of them could speak they were interrupted by the arrival of a third person.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy I would like you to meet the deputy headmaster Professor Potter."

The man who had walked into the room was not the skinny kid Draco remembered. Harry had grown, he was now taller and with a broad frame. His black hair was grown out somewhat and curled around his ears. He no longer wore his glasses and the green eyes shone brightly. Draco felt his body feel warm and as quickly as he felt this he recognized the sensation, it was attraction.

Harry extended his hand and was struck by the change he could see in Draco. He no longer reminded him of the snobbish child he remembered. Instead he was greeted by a smiling blonde grey-eyed man. When their hands touched both felt small warmth spreading through them and were snapped back into attention by Loren's small voice.

"Daddy? Is that the Harry Potter you told us about?" Draco could feel himself blush. It was Harry who replied.

"Been talking about me Malfoy?" letting go of Draco's hand he moved to take the seat next to the headmistress's desk. Professor McGonagall moved to sit behind her desk.

"Now, Harry we need to finish this meeting soon so I won't have you teasing our new professor." Draco noticed Harry blush slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would first like to thank you for accepting the post." The headmistress smiled warmly.

Draco nodded before speaking, "Headmistress, I thank you for offering me the position. I have only one question. Would it be possible for my children to live with me? They will not pose any problems to the school, I assure you."

The headmistress looked at the two small children that were quietly sitting and looking around the room amazedly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't mean to pry but how is it that you have children? Do they have a mother?"

Draco did not seem surprised by the headmistress's question but only responded. "Is there anywhere my children can go where they won't be able to hear us?"

Harry called one of the Hogwarts houselves and the children followed the house elf into a small sitting room behind the office. When the door was closed, Draco once again spoke.

"My children have no mother. The story of their birth is a long one so I will give you both the short version. A few days before the final battle, Voldemort had a small party. As you can imagine, his party's were only really fun for him. My family had fallen out of favor with Voldemort and so my father was desperate to please."

Both Minerva and Harry were thoroughly enthralled by his tale. Harry had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"So at the party my father decided to offer the Dark Lord some entertainment. He offered me to the whole congregation of Death Eaters. Voldemort had always loved to watch his Death Eaters while they were having sex, so my own father offered me to "provide" the entertainment."

Minerva had a horrified look on her face while Harry's whole body showed tension.

Draco turned and walked over to the nearest window where he could watch the sun shine down on the trees.

"I didn't know that father had pre arranged this so when I arrived at the party I was quickly tied and disrobed. I don't need to explain what happened next but the jist of it is that I was raped by some of the Death Eaters gathered there." Draco gave a huge sigh before continuing his story.

"After the party I was allowed to leave the room which believe me, was a miracle. My mother helped heal me but like you can imagine I was not in the best condition. You both know what happened during the final battle but when the dust had settled my life was destroyed. My father in Azkaban, thank Merlin, my mother and I awaiting trial and I had just found out I was pregnant."

Harry's face showed the surprise he felt.

"My mother died in the Ministry detention center and when I was released, I decided to leave England. As you both know, the Ministry confiscated all of my family's assets so I had nothing left here. I contacted a friend in France and continued my education there. I gave birth to my two little angels and received my Charms mastery. That is pretty much it."

When Draco turned to look at the Headmistress he noticed her wiping her eyes with a kerchief. Harry looked at him strangely and Draco felt a small thrill run down his spine.

"Thank you for sharing with us Mr. Malfoy and I see no reason why your children can not live here with you. I will assign one of the houselves to your family in order to help you. Now, I need you to complete your curriculum for the year and choose a book for the students."

Nodding Draco smiled before asking, "I will have that ready as soon as I can professor."

"Good, welcome to the staff. Now, Harry could you show Mr. Malfoy and his children to their rooms?"

Standing Harry nodded. Draco walked to the sitting room and came back with his two chattering children.

"Dad! Isabelle didn't want to play soldiers!" Loren said while holding on to his father's hand.

Isabelle on Draco's other side looked over Draco's legs to stick out her little tongue at her brother. Harry was struck by the warmth that seemed to have spread throughout his body. The sight of the small family had depressed him. Clearing his throat he spoke for the first time to the children.

He knelt down in front of them and held out his hand. "Hello, Mr. and Ms. Malfoy. My name is Harry."

He noticed both children stand up straighter and Loren stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Loren Nicoli Malfoy and this is my sister Isabelle Andromeda Malfoy."

The little girl curtsied shyly while still holding her father's hand. Harry almost laughed at the politeness that Draco's kids showed.

"Don't call me Mr. Potter, you can call me Harry." Both children smiled and then Isabelle spoke. "Ok, Harry you can call us Isabelle and Loren."

Nodding Harry stood back up and waved good bye to Minerva before exiting the headmistress's office... Walking next to Draco, Harry was struck by how much time had passed. The children seemed quiet, looking around almost overwhelmed by the castle.

"So what have you been up to Potter?" Draco felt another blush move across his face. He had not blushed since his teenage years and now as a man he was blushing again at the sight of his former rival.

Harry turned and gave Draco a roguish grin. "Well, after the battle I came back here and finished my education. I was went into auror training but when I finished I realized it was not what I wanted to do so I accepted the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts and I've been here ever since."

Draco nodded, amazed that the great Harry Potter would rather teach than seek glory as an auror.

"When did you become the deputy headmaster?"

"When, Filius retired he gave up his post as deputy headmaster and then Professor McGonagall offered it to me. If you ask me none of the other older professors wanted the job. Professor McGonagall can be a tad strict at times."

Draco laughed at his little joke. All of a sudden his children came rushing to him. "Dad! Look there's a painting of Veela and she spoke to us!"

"Ah, that's Norielle. She is actually the guardian to the entrance into your new rooms." Harry said while walking up to the portrait.

A beautiful blonde woman with violet eyes stood before them. "Good morning Professor Potter. Is this the new Professor?"

"Hello, Norielle. Yes, this is Professor Draco Malfoy and these two little sprites are his children. Ms. Isabelle and Loren Malfoy."

The Veela smiled at the family and then turned to Draco. "What would you wish your password to be professor?"

Draco looked down at his children before he whispered to the portrait, "Blessed". Although not meant to have heard, Harry was touched at how much love Draco had for his children.

Having set the password they walked into the room. They were greeted by a small sitting room decorated in blues and crèmes. There was a large white fireplace and navy blue couches. There was a small kitchen connected to the sitting room.

"I like it very much dad!" Isabelle said leaving the comfort of her father to explore the living room.

Harry led them toward the bedrooms where he opened the first door. "When your children were with the house elf they made sure to make create an extra room for the children. As he opened the door he led them into a room that was decorated much like the great hall. The walls and ceiling reflected the sky. Two small beds one Navy blue while the other was light purple. Their belongings had already been unpacked and their toys lay out across the room.

"Oh, look at the ceiling Dad! Look I can see the sky!" Isabelle ran to her bed and began jumping.

Loren ran to his side of the room and began to play with some of his little toy dragons. "I like it here dad." The little boy said excitedly.

Harry then motioned for Draco to follow him. They left the children playing with their toys. Harry walked through a door in his children's room and found a huge bathroom. There were two sinks and a huge bath tub.

Harry continued through the other door and Draco found himself in his new bedroom. It was decorated much like the sitting room, in blues and crème colors. Draco noticed his things were already settled in.

"They gave you adjoining rooms so you can be close to your children."

Suddenly they both noticed they were in a bedroom alone together. The awkwardness of the moment was disrupted by Loren and Isabelle who ran into the room.

"Dad, is this your new room?" Isabelle asked rushing to her father's bed trying to jump on the huge bed. Noticing her struggle Harry reached down and picked her up before placing her on the bed.

She shyly thanked him before beginning to jump and giggle. Wanting to join his sister Loren walked to Harry and tugged on his sleeve before asking shyly if he could put him on the bed too.

Harry quickly placed Loren on the bed and watched as both children began jumping on the bed.

"Isabelle, Loren be careful not to fall from there."

"Ok, dad"

"Oh, before I forget let me summon your house elf. Winky!"

There was a pop and a small female elf appeared. "Professor Potter, you called?"

"Hello, Winky. I would like to introduce you to Professor Malfoy and his two children Isabelle and Loren. Would you mind looking after the children while professor Malfoy is busy?"

Winky's eyes glowed with happiness. "Oh, Professor Potter, that would be wonderful, sir."

Draco smiled at the elf and said, "Thank you, Winky."

"Malfoy would you like to go and see your office and classroom?"

"Yeah, I guess I should go and see what I need to get ready. Winky could you stay with Isabelle and Loren?"

"Yes, sir"

"Thank you. Isabelle, Loren please behaves and mind what Winky tells you alright I will be back in a few minutes. When I get back I want you two cleaned up and ready for lunch."

Nodding the children slid off of the bed and Winky walked with them back into their room. Harry motioned for Draco to follow him and led him out of the bedroom.

Walking toward the sitting room Draco noticed a door next to the fireplace that he had not noticed before.

"Each professor has rooms identical to these. Even though we all have kitchen we are still expected to have most of our meals with the rest of the school at the Great Hall. There is an alarm system that allows you to know when there is someone in your office or at your door. Since you are now a head of house it is necessary for you to be available at all times for any of your students. Now, this door leads to your office."

Harry walked through the door and moved aside to allow Draco to come into the room. Draco noticed a nice large desk in the center of the empty room and bookshelves surrounded the room. "It's empty for now so feel free to fix it however you want."

They then walked through another door and found themselves in the Charms classroom. Draco walked around the classroom and memories of his youth enveloped him. Harry watched the blonde walk around the classroom lost in thought.

"Malfoy, There is going to be a staff meeting today after lunch. Since it is still the summer we are not required to eat in the Great Hall but we are required to attend the faculty meetings. We will be meeting in the third floor Faculty common room." Harry moved to the door that led out into the corridor and waved goodbye to the blonde.

He was about to leave when Draco finally spoke, "Thanks, Potter."

Nodding Harry walked out of the classroom and down the corridor toward his own rooms. He needed to think about everything Malfoy had told him and everything he had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 3-**

Wiping his brow with a towel Draco stood up to admire his now newly decorated office and classroom. He had placed all of his many books on the bookshelves around his office. Draco made sure to organize his desk and placed a large Slytherin banner on the wall behind his desk. Above the fireplace.

He had placed many different charms objects around the classroom and had changed the color of the chairs and desks. Instead of a somber brown the chairs and tables were now a made of white marble. Draco had removed the large curtains from the room and was now facing a bright a shinny classroom instead of the usual somber darkened one.

He looked to the clock on the wall and began panicking. He was going to be late. Draco ran back to his rooms and checked on his children whom were already enjoying sandwiches with Winky. He ran into his room and changed into some Dark green robes, thinking that representing his house would give him some sense of strength.

Kissing his children goodbye he ran out of his rooms and hurried toward the third floor. Draco was so preoccupied in getting to the meeting that he failed to notice the other person whom was also rushing toward the same door.

Crashing into each other they both landed on the floor. "Damn! What the bloody hell was that?"

In response to his question Draco received a grunt from the other man on the floor. When the other man finally stood he noticed his light brown eyes and long brown hair. The man gave him a shy smile before standing and offering him a hand.

"You must be the other new professor."

Draco took his hand and stood up slowly. "How do you figure that?"

"Intuition" He gave Draco a roguish grin and winked. Draco was so surprised at the man's wink he didn't see the door open and Minerva McGonagall standing there.

"Hello, Professors. Would you mind joining us?" Her sharp tone reminded Draco of what Harry had said earlier about the headmistress's behavior. He fought hard not to laugh.

Once inside Draco nervously walked to the nearest seat. The other new professor took the seat next to Draco. "It seems we are all here now. We need to have introductions before we begin. Let's begin by our new professors."

Everyone turned to them and Draco could almost feel a blush settling on his face. The man next to him stood up first. "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Thomas Willowby and I am the new Potions professor."

Draco stood and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and I am the new Charms professor."

There was a small whisper from the other professors but a stern look from the headmistress called them back to order.

"Alright, now everyone else please introduce yourselves."

Draco noticed movement behind him and saw Harry step forward and introduce himself. Next a woman with red hair stepped forward and spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts you two. My name is Ginervra Weasley-Longbottom and I am the Transfiguration professor." Draco was shocked; he had not known Weasley and Longbottom had gotten married.

The man standing next to her stepped forward as well and spoke. "Like my wife said, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Neville Longbottom, and I am the Herbology professor as well as the Gryffindor head of house."

Draco noticed how much Neville had changed. His dark brown hair was cut short and he was a lot less awkward. Another woman stepped forward; this woman had long black hair and clear blue eyes. When she began to speak he recognized her immediately. "Welcome to Hogwarts, My name is Pansy Weasley and I am the Astronomy professor."

He was floored, Pansy had married a Weasley. Draco wondered what else had changed in four years. The red haired man next to her smiled at Pansy before speaking. "I agree with my wife and welcome you two to the family. My name is Ronald Weasley and I am the Care of Magical Creatures professor."

What was the world coming to when Pansy Parkinson married Ronald Weasley? It seemed the war changed everything. A curly haired brunette stepped forward and introduced herself. "My name is Susan Bones and I am the Magical history professor as well as the Hufflepuff head of house."

A tall dark haired woman stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Padma Patil and I am the Ancient Ruins professor as well as the Ravenclaw head of house."

Another woman stepped forward and with a swish her brown hair she spoke quite snobbishly. "My name is Lavender Brown and I am the Divinations professor." The man next to her rolled his eyes at her and stepped up. "My name is Denis Creevey and I teach muggle studies."

The small light brown haired man had a friendly smile on his features and Draco decided he liked him instantly. Another man stepped forward, "My name is Viktor Krum and I am the flying instructor as well as the Arithmancy professor.

Draco looked around at all of the professors and was amazed at the young age of all of the professors. The only remaining people from his youth were Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince and Argus Filch. Finally the last professor stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am the Defense against the Dark Arts professor and the deputy headmaster."

"And I am Minerva McGonagall, headmistress. Now, that we have all been introduced we can begin the meeting."

Two hours later the meeting had finally ended.

"I have one last announcement. Professor Malfoy has brought his children so I beg you all to be mindful of the children."

Draco could feel everyone's eyes on him once more... When professor McGonagall dismissed them Draco tried to make a fast exit but was stopped by the door by Pansy.

"Draco, Wait." When he felt her hand on his arm he turned around and faced one of his best friends.

"Hello Pansy." Draco spoke quietly looking at her anxiously.

Before he could worry about what her reaction would be he was pulled into a bear hug. As soon as he felt her arms around him, he hugged her back. He had not realized how much he had missed her.

"Oi! Malfoy, watch the hands. I'm a jealous husband." They broke apart and Draco noticed the redhead smirked at him.

"Oh, shut it Ronald! Can't you see I'm having a reunion with my best friend?" Pansy turned angrily to her husband holding her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Pans. Just claiming what is mine." He gave her a huge smile and Draco noticed Pansy was also smiling.

"Don't worry Weasley; Pansy is like a sister to me."

"Uh, Draco, if you haven't noticed I am now a Weasley so would you please put all of that childish enemy crap behind you. This is my husband Ron and Ron this is my best friend Draco. I expect you two to get along." Pansy said this with a determined look in her eyes and stared at both of them until they finally nodded.

Just then Ginny Weasley-Longbottom stepped forward. "That goes for my husband and I as well. I hope we can all work together without that old animosity. Right Nev, honey?"

Neville smiled at Draco and nodded.

"Alright everyone. I do believe Draco and I need to catch up. Ron, honey, I will be going to Draco's rooms would you like to join us?"

"It's alright Pans. I need to speak with Harry anyway. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner." Ron kissed his wife on the cheek before leaving the room.

/

Draco walked calmly next to Pansy loving the feeling of calmness that enveloped him.

"So, Draco you need to tell me everything! You also have to tell me why the bloody hell you have not contacted me for four years."

Sighing, he shyly looked at his long time friend before finally telling her everything. When he finished his story, they were both standing outside of his rooms. Pansy hugged him and as if breaking a dam, he began to cry.

"Oh, Draco. Why did you not come to me? I could have helped you."

She heard a small whisper, "I'm sorry Pans."

Pansy sighed she swore she would make Lucius pay even if he were in Azkaban.

"Dray, that doesn't matter now, all that matters, is that we are together again. I am here for you Dray, no matter what. Now buck up and let me meet your children. "

Draco cleaned his face before smiling and walking up to the portrait and giving the password. As soon as they walked through the portrait hole they heard small peals of laughter.

"Loren! Daddy's home!" Isabelle ran to her father's open arms and kissed his cheek before shyly looking at Pansy. Loren came running from the hallway and did the same as his sister.

"My loves, I want to introduce you to your aunt Pansy."

Both children looked at Pansy with amazement. "We've never had an aunt before." Isabelle said quietly

Draco almost cried again at the look of utter amazement on his child's face. Pansy knelt down in front of them and pulled them to her.

"Oh, sweetheart, you do now. You also have your uncle Ron and we both love you both. Now, what are your names?"

Isabelle smiled at her aunt and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm Isabelle and my brother's name is Loren."

"Alright, if you two are not the cutest little babies I've ever seen." Pansy gave them another kiss before standing.

Draco motioned for her to join him on the couch. Noticing the grown up begin talking the children ran back to their rooms. Winky happily ran after her charges.

"Oh, Dray they are little darlings."

"That's what you think. Don't let them lull you into a false sense of trust, they can be little devils."

"I won't believe it until I see it."

"Yes, well don't say I didn't warn you. So, what about you tell me about you. How is it you're a Weasley?"

Pansy gave a happy sigh and smiled dreamily at Draco. "Well, when the trials were over, I was left alone. I was lucky and found a job at Hogsmead. I finished my education and worked in a small bookshop next to the Zonko's shop."

She sighed, and smiled once again. "One day I was the only one in the shop and someone came in. I didn't recognize him at first but when we did recognize each other, we began talking. Ron had been working with his brother George in their joke shop and sort of fell into a routine. Every morning he would pretend to look for some book at the shop and then we would just talk."

"After a few weeks he finally got the courage to ask me out on a date and after a few weeks we fell in love and he proposed. We've been married for two years and I have never been happier."

"Wow, Pans. I'm glad you found love, even if it is with a Weasley." He smirked when he noticed her angry glare.

"Dray unless you want to live long enough to see your grandchildren I suggest you shut up."

He smiled and raised his hands in defeat. "I missed you Pans."

She smiled brightly. "Oh, Dray I missed you too. I have a secret to tell. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's great Pans! Have you told your husband?"

She nodded dreamily while holding her abdomen. "Yes, he was so happy Dray and all of his family are just angels. They welcomed me like one of their own and when they found out I was pregnant, it was as if I became a queen. I love them all so much. They gave me the family I've always wanted. Just when I was so alone they were all there for me."

Draco felt oddly jealous. Although he loved his children, there was a part of him that felt empty. He smiled at his friend as her happiness could be clearly seen.

"Oh, dear, Dray we need to get down for dinner. If I don't show up Ron will worry, he's been very protective since I told him about the baby."

Draco nodded before walking to his children's room. "Isabelle, Loren, would you like to have dinner in the Great Hall?"

Isabelle walked to her father and nodded. When they were all ready Draco dismissed Winky for the day and the four of them walked down to the Great Hall.

/

After the meeting Ron and Harry had met out on the Quidditch pitch. With their brooms in hand they sped into the air.

They flew around for a few minutes before touching back down.

"Harry, what do you think about Malfoy?"

"Don't let your wife hear you saying Malfoy or she will kill you."

Harry laughed at the look of horror on his friend's face. "Shut it. So, what do you think?"

"I don't know. He seems changed, but I guess we all have. I met his children today and I have to say they are really cute and they seem to adore him."

Ron looked thoughtful before he asked the question Harry knew he would ask. "Who's the mother of the kids?"

"I know the answer to the question Ron, but I don't know if it's my story to tell. Let's just say, they were conceived in less than favorable circumstances."

Nodding, Ron smiled, "Well, knowing my Pans, she will tell me. Anyway, I guess I will be seeing D-Draco a lot now. I am glad Pansy is happy though."

Harry nodded, smiling at the obvious love his friend had for his wife. A pang of longing hit Harry, he longed for something like that. He felt almost as if a piece of himself was missing.

"You, excited about the baby?"

Ron broke into a huge grin. "Of course! I'm going to be a father, Harry, can you believe that?"

Harry laughed and jokingly said, "Yeah, poor kid."

Ron tried to punch him before he looked at his friend seriously. "Have you heard from Hermione?"

Harry turned serious, "No, She's working on a new project for the ministry and you know how she gets when she starts a new project."

Ron nodded. "I'm sure she will contact us in a few days. Her wife won't allow her to hide herself in her work. I thank Merlin Hermione married Luna."

"Yeah, remember what happened when Hermione almost forgot your birthday because she was almost finished with her first project. I still can't believe Luna walked into the Department of Mysteries, and dragged Herms out of there."

Ron laughed loudly, "Maybe we should write to Luna and tell her to force her wife to write to us."

"I don't think that's a smart idea. I wouldn't want a pissed off Hermione to come and seek revenge."

Ron blanched and nodded. "Mate, can you believe it, it's only been four years and I'm expecting my first child and Hermione is married to Luna and your deputy headmaster at Hogwarts. We just need to find someone who will finally trap you into marriage."

"Never, Mate. I enjoy my freedom thank you very much."

Laughing Ron motioned for them to start walking back to the castle. "Just think about it mate, I've never been happier. We should go back, I'm meeting my wife at dinner and she no doubt will want me to speak with Draco."

At the mention of Draco's name Harry's stomach did a small flop but Harry thought it was because he was hungry. He walked quietly with Ron toward the entrance hall.

/

When they entered Draco noticed that all of the professors were already assembled. He was holding Loren's hand and pansy was holding Isabelle. The other professors looked at the children curiously before getting back to their dinner.

Pansy walked toward her husband and he stood to kiss her in greeting. "Ron, I would like you to meet your niece and nephew. This little angel is Isabelle and that little darling is Loren. Children this is your uncle Ron." When she finished Pansy gave Ron a hard look almost daring him to reject the children.

As Ron looked at the children his heart melted. "Hello, little ones. It is nice to meet you." He knelt down to look at them and was surprised when Isabelle reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Uncle Ron." Loren stepped forward and also gave his uncle a hug and shyly moving back toward their father.

Standing once more, Ron turned to the children's father and smiled. "Hello, D-Draco. I hope you both had a good conversation. "

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the redhead. "Yes, we did. Now if you excuse me I need to get my little ones settled down."

Pansy sat down next to her husband while Draco walked to the three unoccupied seats at the end of the table. When he noticed he would be sitting next to Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom he was somewhat hesitant.

As he sat down and placed food on his children's plates he felt a small tap on his shoulder. When he turned he noticed Neville Longbottom sitting next to him. "Draco, my wife and I meant what we said; we hold no animosity toward you. Now, can we meet your darling children? I'm afraid my wife will go crazy if she can't talk to them."

Draco looked at Ginny and noticed her smile at him. He smiled back and nodded. Scooting back he spoke to his children.

"Isabelle, Loren, I want you to meet Professor Ginny Longbottom and Professor Neville Longbottom."

Ginny laughed and told the children to call them Ginny and Neville. After a small conversation all five of them went back to their meal. Draco was happy that so far he had not met any animosity from anyone and hoped it stayed that way. Half way through his meal he heard footsteps approaching and noticed that Harry was walking toward them. He greeted everyone and then sat next to Loren.

"Hello, little ones! So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

Isabelle was the first to speak, "Oh, Harry I love Hogwarts! There are a lot of things to see and we love Winky."

Loren was the next to speak. "We also met our auntie Pansy and Uncle Ron. Can you believe it Harry? We never had an aunt and uncle before!"

Harry looked surprised before he masked it with a smile. His heart gave a lurch, he hoped Loren was incorrect. Noticing Draco's grimace he doubted Loren was wrong.

"Really that's amazing, you two! I'm glad your both liking the castle, maybe, if your dad agrees, I can take you out tomorrow for a walk around the grounds."

Both little heads turned to their father, "Can we dad, please?" Isabelle put on the little pouty look.

Draco laughed and nodded, "Alright, as long as Potter is with you."

Harry frowned and then glared at Draco. "Its Harry. You're going to confuse the children. Thank you for allowing them to go Draco. I will pick them up after lunch tomorrow if that's alright with you?"

Draco blushed and nodded. "That's fine, H-Harry."

"Alright, munchkins, I will see you tomorrow."

Harry left the small family and wondered vaguely why he felt like he had just won a quidditch match. He waved goodnight to everyone and made his way out of the Great Hall.

/

Draco finished his meal and waited until his children finished their soup before standing and excusing them. He waved goodbye to his colleagues before leaving with his sleepy children following him.

When they reached their rooms Draco gave them a bath before tucking them into their beds. They must have been tired because as soon as he finished tucking them in, they were both asleep.

Giving them a kiss, he walked over to the restroom and took his own shower before heading off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 4-**

The next morning Draco had breakfast with his children. He then left them with Winky while he went into his office and worked on the curriculum. Two hours later he had finished the curriculum and had began working on choosing the text book.

When he finished he made a copy of his work and shrunk it before placing it into his robes. He noticed that there were only a few minutes left before lunch and decided to go back to his children.

He found them both asleep on the floor while Winky was cleaning their room. Draco moved them both onto their bed. As he kissed their foreheads he heard a small the door alarm go off. Draco placed a silencing charm on his children's room and walked toward the front door.

When he opened it he found that he couldn't really speak. Harry looked flushed and out of breath and for some reason Draco was breathless. Draco shook his head before motioning for Harry to enter.

"Hello Harry. Please take a seat. Sadly both of my children are asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake them but they should wake up in about an hour or so. Would you want to wait here or will you come by later?"

Harry's stomach made a small flip flop at the proximity to the blonde and before he could over think things he responded. "I think I will stay if it's alright with you? Have you had lunch yet?"

Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him to the kitchen. "No I haven't I wanted to eat with the little ones but as you can see their indisposed."

Draco motioned for Harry to take a seat on the table and he began making some sandwiches and a soup. Harry took the time to watch Draco.

He noticed how soft his hands looked and Harry wondered if they really were that soft. Harry watched as Draco frowned silently while cutting some vegetables. He noticed the curvature of his jaw and the silky look of his blonde hair.

Harry didn't know what was happening to him but he seemed to be attracted to Draco. It had been so long since he had noticed anyone that he almost didn't recognize the feeling.

Harry didn't even know if Draco was gay but in the back of his mind, he really hoped he was. He was distracted from his thoughts when Draco asked him a question.

"Harry, would you like some tea?"

"Yes that would be great."

Draco nodded and brought him a cup of tea. He also gave Harry a sandwich and a bowl of soup. What Harry found adorable was that Draco had cut off the crust of the sandwich and had cut it into small triangles.

When Harry mentioned it, Draco blushed and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm so used to doing that for Loren and Isabelle that it just comes naturally."

"It's alright; I actually hate the crust anyway."

They ate silently and enjoyed each other's company. They heard small footsteps approaching the kitchen and it was Isabelle who sleepily walked toward Harry and reached up. Harry instinctively placed her on his lap and was surprised when she placed her small hand on his earlobe and fell back asleep.

"Does she do this often?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, she tends to sleepwalk." He watched as his small daughter held on to Harry's earlobe while her little eyes were closed.

After a few minutes Loren opened the door. "Dad! Did Harry come?"

Noticing Harry, Loren rushed to him and tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Are we still going Harry?"

Hearing the noise Isabelle slowly awakened but still stayed in Harry's lap. "Yup, I was just waiting for you both to wake up from your nap. Now that your both awake how about you two have some food and then we can take our walk."

"Can our dad come?" Isabelle asked

Harry looked at Draco and smirked. "Yeah, if he thinks he can keep up."

"Oh, please Harry. The person who won't be able to keep up with the Malfoys is you."

He smiled at the challenge Draco was extending.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

Draco served his children a bit of soup and when they both finished their bowls they left the castle.

As soon as they were outside, Loren and Isabelle rushed forward while Harry and Draco walked side by side. "Loren don't push your sister! " Draco said while watching his children run across the lawn.

Harry ushered them to the quidditch pitch and then began to tell the children about some of his best quidditch matches.

"And then your dad fell off of his broom and landed on his bum on the grass." The kids were all amazed and laughed at their father's embarrassment.

Draco was blushing but he continued to laugh.

"Harry? Could you teach me to fly?" Isabelle asked quietly.

Harry smirked and looked at Draco. "Isabelle, sweetheart, I don't think that's a good idea. You need a special kid's size broom but we haven't some of those."

"But dad, I want to learn how to fly!" Draco knew Isabelle was on the verge of a hissy fit so he needed to calm her quickly.

"No pouting young lady. If you behave, I will think about it." She still pouted and turned away angrily from her father.

Sighing, Draco led them to the edge of the lake. Once there, they took a seat under the shade of a tree and Harry told the twins about the triwizard tournament and Draco found himself listening intently.

When he described the dragon, Loren jumped up excitedly. "You fought a dragon, Harry?"

Harry laughed at his excitement and looked at Draco somewhat confused. "My little man loves dragons." Draco lovingly patted his son's hair.

Harry continued his tale and when he finished Draco knew that he had gained Loren's admiration. After that Loren was glued to Harry's side. They stayed outside for a while enjoying each other's company. Finally, when it began getting darker the four made their way toward the castle.

It was dinner time so they just walked toward the Entrance hall where they sat down together at the end of the table. They were greeted by all of the professors. Draco ended up sitting next to professor Willowby.

"How was your afternoon professor Malfoy?"

"Very good thank you, professor Willowby. How do you like the castle?"

The professor smiled and turned his full attention to Draco. "I admit that all of this is new to me but so far I rather like it. I was actually sorted today."

"Oh? And what house were you placed in?"

"Apparently I am a Slytherin."

Draco smiled, "Welcome to the best house!" He heard a cough from behind him and knew instinctively that it was Harry.

"Thank you. I rather like the house myself."

"I'm glad you were sorted into Slytherin, we need more snakes in the staff. Were sadly the minority. "

"We may be the minority but snakes always get what they want, right?" The professor smirked and winked at Draco.

Draco felt nervous; it almost felt like the professor was flirting with him. He shook his head and decided it was only his imagination. Turning back to his children, he made sure they finished their dinner before leaving the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Harry for the walk."

"No problem Draco. If the twins want to go walking again please let me know."

Nodding, Draco walked away from the Great Hall. Later while he lay in his bed he wondered if Harry was gay. A small voice in the back of his mind he asked himself why he even cared. Draco was confused and he didn't like being confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 5-**

The rest of the month passed in relatively the same manner. Harry and Draco had become fast friends; their animosity had been long forgotten. The children had been claiming the affection of the staff. They now spent most of their days visiting different members of the staff.

They loved their aunt Pansy and Uncle Ron and had even begun to call Neville and Ginny aunt and uncle as well.

Overall Draco was happy with their current life at the castle. There were only a few things that bothered him. Draco was now sure that professor Willowby was actively flirting with him.

The person whom Draco seemed to have feelings for was Harry. He thought it was only a strong sense of attraction due to his years alone but his conscience told him differently.

Their lunch-time walks had become an everyday occurrence and Draco had begun to look forward to them each morning.

/

The two had even attracted the attention of their friends. One day Ginny and Pansy were drinking tea and the conversation shifted to the two men.

"Pansy, have you noticed how much time Draco and Harry spend together?"

Pansy smiled.

"Yeah, I mentioned it to Ron and all he said was that they were just friends. I believe differently. I think they both feel something but are too shy to make a move…Maybe we should…help them out a bit. They would make a great couple."

"I know what you mean. I haven't seen Harry this happy in a very long while. What did you have in mind?"

"The first day of the new term is in two days so I think it would be a great opportunity to get them both drunk and hopefully something will happen. What do you think?"

"I agree. I'm sure we can get our husbands to participate. How about we invite the rest of the staff?"

Nodding Pansy smiled and began to send out small invitations to all of the professors. Tonight they would go down to a local pub and hopefully Harry and Draco would allow something to happen.

/

"Dray are you going to come with us tonight?"

Pansy sat watching her friend fuss over his two children. "Pans, I have two children to care for, I don't think I can go."

"I spoke to Winky and she said she would be happy to watch the children while you were out. Minerva is not going so if anything happens she will be here as well."

Draco looked unsure but when he looked at his best friend he knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to get ready and I will meet you and the others in the entrance hall."

Pansy gave a squeal of happiness and ran out of the door.

Draco walked to his bedroom and began to search for something to wear. He finally decided on a royal blue dress shirt and some grey robes. When he was finally ready he checked on his sleeping children before he called Winky. When she arrived she walked to the children's room and he conjured Winky another small bed so she could sleep as well.

"Winky, if you get sleepy feel free to take a nap. I'm going to put a charm on the door so that they won't be able to leave the room if they wake up. Professor McGonagall will be here if there is an emergency."

"Yes, professor Malfoy. Don't worry sir; I is protecting the young ones. I loves them deeply, sir. "

Smiling, Draco left his rooms and walked down to the Entrance hall. When he arrived he noticed that all of the professors had decided to attend. Unfortunately this meant that professor Willowby would be going as well.

Pansy stood next to Ron and addressed the gathered professors. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be going to a new bar on the outskirts of Hogsmead. Remember, the objective of tonight is to get as piss drunk as possible in order to celebrate the upcoming term."

A loud cheer was heard and then they all set off down the path toward Hogsmead. Draco was walking with Susan and Padma talking quietly about the upcoming term. They were soon joined by professor Willowby.

"Are you all nervous about the first day?" He asked.

"No, after the second time you lose a lot of the nervousness." Padma responded.

"I'm a little nervous." Draco said quietly.

Thomas Willowby smiled and walked next to Draco. "I don't think you have to, I know you're going to do great."

Once again Draco felt awkward but silently nodded. He was saved from further conversation by their arrival at the bar.

The Blue Potion Pub was a small cottage style house on the outskirts of town. When they approached they heard the faint sound of music. Once inside Draco noticed the difference between the outside and the inside of the pub.

The pub was alight with blue lights and a long bar as well as a large dance floor. Pansy walked toward him and shoved him toward the bar.

"You have to drink Dray!" Pansy said smiling

"I'm not the only one! Where is that husband of yours?" As if hearing his name Ron approached the bar with Harry on his heels.

Draco unknowingly blushed and hurriedly ordered a drink. Harry took the seat at the bar next to Draco and Ron took the one on Harry's other side. All three of them ordered another drink and they all downed it in one go.

After the sixth fire whiskey shot Draco was feeling somewhat buzzed. Looking around it seemed he wasn't the only one. Padma and Susan seemed to be drunkenly dancing with two unknown wizards.

Krum and Denis had joined them at the bar and were now singing a song loudly while aiming bar nuts at an empty glass. Ginny and Neville were both snogging on the dance floor. Pansy was the only sober one and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Draco heard Ron's loud booming voice. "Draco! Stop staring and let's take another drink! "

Smiling Draco nodded and downed the offered drink. It had been so long since he had been able to relax that he had forgotten how easily drunk he got. Pansy noticed that those sitting at the bar were almost drunk.

Thomas seemed to be getting drunk as well because he walked toward Draco and in a drunken voice asked him to dance. Pansy carefully watched for Harry's reaction. She noticed a small glimmer of a glare before it was gone.

Draco looked around and after a few seconds nodded. They moved to the dance floor and slowly began moving to the tune of the music.

Pansy watched as Harry downed another two shots of fire whiskey. He turned and stared at the couple slowly dancing and Pansy watched a frown form on Harry's face. She smiled silently, her plan was working.

/

Harry had been having fun, until Willowby had decided to ruin his evening. As he glared at the couple who were dancing across the dance floor he downed another drink before standing and walking toward the dance floor.

When he neared the couple, he tapped on Willowby's shoulder and motioned for him to move. For a few seconds it seemed like Willowby was not going to move but in the end he backed away and allowed Harry to take his place.

Pulling Draco toward him, Harry silently glared at Willowby's retreating back. "It's considered rude to glare at your dancing partner, Harry."

Harry looked down at Draco and noticed his reddened cheeks. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

"I'm glad to know my dancing is so forgettable." Draco said jokingly

"Believe me; I won't ever forget this, Draco." Even Harry seemed surprised at what he had said.

Draco shyly smiled up at him and nodded, "I don't think I will forget this either, Harry. "

As they were dancing they had seemed to forget everyone else and slowly swayed to the music. On an Impulse, Harry pulled him closer and Draco placed his head on Harry's chest. Harry placed his head on top of Draco's blonde head. The world was dead to them.

/

Pansy could not believe how well the plan was going. As she watched the couple continue their dance she felt a set of arms encircle her. She felt her husband's body behind her and smiled.

"You always get what you want don't you love?" Ron whispered in her ear.

Giggling, Pansy kissed his cheek before responding. "I'm a Weasley remember and we always get what we want."

He laughed, "I certainly got what I wanted." As if to prove his point he pinched her bum.

"Not here Ron, but later tonight, I promise I will give you whatever you want."

"As long as that's a promise."

Laughing he moved back toward the bar.

/

When the music finished, they pulled apart slightly and stared at each other. Green eyes met gray and slowly their heads moved closer together, just as they were about to kiss they were interrupted.

"Draco, can I have the next dance?" Thomas asked, interrupting the moment.

The moment broken, Draco stared at Thomas silently before nodding. Once again Draco changed partners and he could feel Harry's eyes on him.

As Harry walked back to the bar, he sat down angrily.

"Oi, mate! What's got your panties in a twist?"

Harry glared at his glass of fire whiskey before answering. "Nothing, mate."

Ron smiled knowingly. "Well, I was just telling Krum here that Draco and Thomas make a great couple, don't you think?"

Harry chanced a look at the couple dancing and once again glared moodily. Draco had been smiling up at Thomas and Harry's anger increased. He downed another shot before answering Ron.

"No, if you ask me I think they both could do better."

"Oh, come off it! Thomas is the only one interested in Draco."

Harry glared at Ron before standing and taking one last shot. "I think I'm going to call it a night, Ron. See you all tomorrow."

Before Ron could respond Harry had angrily left the pub.

/

"Are you having fun, Draco?" Thomas asked a little too close for Draco's comfort.

"Yes, surprisingly it has been a very fun evening." He smiled up at Thomas.

A movement from the bar grabbed Draco's attention. He noticed Harry speaking to Ron and glaring at the redhead. A few seconds later he watched as Harry stormed out of the pub and before he could think things through he stopped dancing and ran after Harry.

"Sorry Thomas but I have to go."

He didn't even look back he was focused on chasing after the raven haired man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 6-**

Draco finally caught up with Harry near the Hogwarts gates.

"Harry! Please wait!"

The man in front of him stopped and turned around. He still had the angry look on his face. "What Draco! What do you want?"

Draco rolled his eyes and angrily answered back. "I don't understand why you are yelling at me! I just came to see what was wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me? Why don't you go back to your dancing partner! I saw how you smiled at him!"

Draco grinned at Harry. "You want to know what I think."

"I don't care what you think, Malfoy!"

Draco persevered he knew why Harry was acting the way he was. "I think your jealous!"

Harry stepped up to him angrily. "I am not jealous!"

Draco began to laugh and finally replied, "You are such a pratt! You are jealous! All you have to do is admit it. You were always a clueless idiot."

He continued to laugh as Harry got more frustrated. "I am not jealous! Stop laughing you conceited pratt!" Before he knew what he was doing Harry turned and tackled Draco to the floor.

His laughter ended when he felt Harry throw him to the floor. They then began to wrestle angrily on the floor for several minutes before Draco finally pinned Harry to the floor.

Holding Harry's arms over his head Draco angrily glared at Harry. "Admit it! Admit that the reason why it bothered you so much that I was dancing with Thomas is that you were jealous!"

Harry glared and struggled and Draco tightened his hold on the man. "FINE! Are you happy now? I am jealous of you and that Idiot! I could not stand to watch his hands on you! Now if your done humiliating me I would like to get back to the castle."

Although Draco had guessed Harry's feelings, having Harry state it made it more real. Harry took that opportunity to flip them over, holding Draco's hands over his head he looked down at the blonde that had been driving him crazy for over a month.

Draco was the first to speak. "You really are a clueless bastard! Do you know how attracted I am to you?"

Harry looked down in surprise at Draco. "Really?"

"Yes, you idiot! Now, take your head out of your ass and understand that the only person I'm attracted to is you!"

"Then why did you dance with Willowby?"

"I was trying to be polite, idiot. I didn't know how you feel and I am single."

Harry glared at the last bit. "Well, you're not single anymore."

Draco glared up at the raven haired man. "Why do I feel like I have no choice in the matter? Harry, do you really mean what I think you said?"

Nodding, Harry said, "Yes, Draco. I'm done fooling around, I want you."

As if to confirm this Harry leaned down and claimed Draco's lips with his. All of their anger toward each other poured into their kiss and soon it turned into a battle for dominance. Harry released Draco's arms and instead cupped Draco's cheek.

Draco's arms encircled Harry's body and slowly their bodies began to grind against each other. Draco moaned as Harry began to kiss his neck, he knew he would have a couple of love bites tomorrow.

"Draco. We need to stop we can't do this here."

Breaking there embraise Harry stared down at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Draco lay with his blonde hair splayed around head, love bites forming on his neck and his lips red and plump.

He heard Draco give a sigh and nod. "Spoilsport!"

Harry laughed and stood holding out a hand for Draco. Taking Harry's hand he stood and was about to let go of Harry's hand when Harry's grip tightened around his. "I meant what I said Draco. I don't know where this is going but I don't let go of what I want. I haven't had a relationship since we left school but I know I want this."

Harry's grip loosened and he kissed Draco once more. "So is it safe to assume that you are now my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am most definitely your boyfriend. Now, we should get back to the castle."

Smiling brightly Draco and Harry walked back to the castle. "I think Ron and Pansy planed this."

"Yes, but I somehow don't care. Remind me to thank them in the morning." Nodding Draco smiled and laughed.

"So, are we going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, it is up to you, but I personally would like everyone to know. I don't like how Willowby looks at you."

Laughing again Draco grinned. "My dear boyfriend, I do believe that's jealousy."

Harry growled "You laugh but it's true."

"Alright, so tomorrow we tell them?"

Nodding Harry smiled silently. They walked toward Draco's rooms and when they arrived outside the portrait, they kissed

The portrait Veela giggled as she watched the two wizards kiss. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight Draco. I'll save you a seat at the head table tomorrow."

"Thank you, save two more for the kids, please."

Harry nodded, turned and left. Standing out in the corridor Draco sighed before walking into his rooms. He looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. When he opened his children's room he noticed Winky was asleep on the floor so Draco conjured a small bed for her.

Kissing his children on their sleeping faces Draco walked into his room and quickly changed before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 7-**

The next morning Draco felt a huge weight on his chest. "Daddy!"

"Good morning Isabelle. Is your brother awake?"

Loren answered as he approached Draco's bed. "Good morning dad."

"Good morning."

As he watched his son quietly climb onto his bed he noticed for the first time how shy his son was. A wave of love gripped his heart and he scooped them into his arms.

"I want to ask you two a question."

Loren looked up at his father a little bit confused. "What is daddy?"

"What do you think about Harry?"

Isabelle was the first to answer, "I really like him daddy. He's very funny and he teaches me things." Her animated face grinned up at her father.

Draco nodded and then turned to his son. His son on the other hand looked thoughtful, "He is very nice dad, and I like him too. Why?"

"Well, remember when I explained to you that there are boys who like boys?"

The two children nodded. "Well, I like Harry."

"We like Harry too dad." Loren looked a little bit confused.

"I mean that I like Harry like Uncle Ron likes auntie Pansy."

Understanding dawned on their faces and it was Loren who answered. "Oh, does Harry like you, daddy?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, baby, he does. Harry is now my boyfriend."

Isabelle smiled "does that mean that you and Harry will get married?"

"Oh, no sweetheart, we want to get to know each other first. What do you two think?"

Isabelle was the first to answer. "I think it's great dad, I really like him."

Loren was a bit more quiet but he smiled slowly. "Will it make you happy, daddy?"

Draco nodded and Loren grinned. "Alright, you two, time for breakfast so let's get dressed we are going to have breakfast with Harry."

When they were dressed and ready they walked out of their rooms and walked toward the Great Hall. As they walked toward the head table, Draco noticed that Harry had saved three seats next to him. When they reached the table, there was a small moment of awkwardness but Harry stood and kissed Draco. He blushed as he placed his children in their chairs.

"Good morning Harry" Draco said quietly

"Good morning Draco. Hello, munchkins!" Harry walked over to them and kissed them each on the forehead.

The rest of breakfast passed in relative calmness. It seemed that most of the professors were still trying to recuperate from last night and had skipped breakfast. When they were finished Draco turned toward Harry.

"Harry, I wanted to take the children to Diagon Alley, would you like to accompany us?"

Harry nodded "We can use my fireplace it's the closest"

They walked to Harry's classroom and the twins looked around in amazement. "Harry is that a dragon's skeleton?" Loren asked his eyes as big as saucers.

"Yeah, that's been there since your dad and I were kids."

When they entered his office, they disappeared into the floo. Harry and Loren left first followed by Draco and Isabelle. They arrived at the leaky cauldron where Draco knelt in front of the two kids. "Stay close to Harry and I and don't wander away."

Both children nodded and began looking around. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and took Loren's hand in his. Isabelle took Draco's other hand and they made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron.

When they entered Diagon Alley Isabelle jumped up excitedly. "Is this where we are going to buy our new clothes daddy?"

"Duh, Isabelle why would we be here if we weren't going to buy our new clothes?" Loren whispered.

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at her brother and pulled on her father's hand. "So where to first, Draco?" Harry asked laughing at the children.

"Well, I need to get them some new clothes. I also wanted to pick up a new charms book from Flourish and Blotts.

"Alright so Madam Malkin's first?

Draco nodded and walked toward the shop. When they entered the shop Draco looked through the different sets of clothes. Harry entertained the children while Draco picked some things out. When Draco purchased everything they needed they left the shop and walked toward the book shop.

Before they could enter the book shop Harry had convinced Draco to take them to the Quidditch supply shop. Isabelle walked into the shop and looked around excitedly.

"Dad, can I please get a broom?" She was pouting cutely at her father.

"Oh, honey, I don't know."

"Come on Draco, I will promise to teach her." Harry smiled at Draco.

"I don't know Harry; I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I promise, I will not allow anything to happen to her."

Draco looked reluctant but in the end nodded. Harry walked away with Isabelle to choose a broom.

"Do you want one Loren?"'

Loren looked up at him as if he were crazy. "No, thank you, dad. I much prefer to keep my feet on the ground."

Draco laughed and patted his small head. When Harry and Isabelle rejoined them Isabelle showed her father her new child broom.

"Look daddy, Harry bought me my broom."

Draco looked at harry and frowned. "You didn't have to Harry, but thank you."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to."

"Dad can I try it when we get home?"

"Maybe, it all depends what time we get home." The group made their way out of the shop; Isabelle asked Harry to pick her up and happily talked about Quidditch.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at his son, "Lor, where would you like to go?"

The little boy looked around and pointed at the potions shop. Smiling he picked up his son and motioned for Harry to follow him into the shop. Once inside he watched his son's face become animated.

"Look dad, they have potion kits for kids! Can I get one?"

Draco looked at the kit first before nodding. After paying for it they exited the shop and walked over to the bookshop. They set the children down on the floor while Draco began looking for the charms book he needed. He was so concentrated in finding his book that he was surprised when he felt arms encircle his waist.

"Did you find it?

"Yeah, I did."

"I found something too." Harry kissed his cheek.

"Not, here Harry."

Laughing Harry kissed him one more time before moving away. "You still have the love bites by the way."

Draco looked surprised and quickly brought out his wand and made them disappear. Smirking Harry walked away from him. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to look at the charms books.

He heard footsteps approaching and thought it was Harry. He was smiling when he turned to look at the approaching person.

Draco was confused when he noticed a light brown haired man was walking toward him. The man had a scowl on his face and glared at him with hate and anger.

"Well, look what I found? The snake finally makes its appearance."

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about but you must have me confused with someone else."

"No, I know who you are Malfoy! Your father killed my muggle family! You and your Bastard family ruined mine! I don't understand how they allowed you to walk free!"

Draco glared at the man and responded. "I am sorry for anything that my father did, but I am not my father. I don't know you sir and I ask you to please step away."

"NO I WILL NOT LEAVE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER PUT MY FAMILY THROUGH! ITS BEEN FOUR YEARS AND I STILL HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO GO TO MY FAMILY HOME. THEY HAD TO RECOVER PIECES OF MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Draco paled and was about to respond when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without turning around he knew Harry was standing there. It was confirmed when he spoke. "Calm down sir, there are children in the shop."

The man recognized Harry and it seemed to anger him even more. "Harry Potter? How can you defend this piece of filth? You more than anyone should have argued for him to be locked up in Azkaban."

"He is not his father! Draco doesn't owe anyone any explanations."

"Sir, please, calm down. I understand your feelings toward my father. I suffered enough at his hands as well."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! DON'T PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND!"

He stepped toward Draco and Harry stepped up next to Draco. Before Draco or Harry could respond they saw two little bodies appear in front of them between the man and Draco.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Isabelle angrily yelled at the man.

"Go away! Don't yell at my dad!" Loren had stepped up as if he were going to hit the man.

The man stared at the children; he seemed to be surprised by their appearance. Draco reached over and grabbed both of them and pulled them to him.

"Unbelievable! This is unfair! How can you have children when you have destroyed people's lives?"

Harry now stepped forward. "Sir I will ask you to leave one last time! If you don't leave I will make you. I don't want to hurt you but if you give me no choice I will."

The man looked at the four of them and then turned and left. When he was gone, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at his children and kissed their heads.

"Why was that man angry at you daddy?" Loren asked quietly.

"Remember when I told you about your grandpa?"

The children nodded, "You said he was a bad man that was mean and did a lot of bad things."

Draco nodded. "Well, it seems that your grandfather hurt that man's family. He was angry with me because I'm his son."

"That's dumb dad. It's not your fault your dad was a bad man." Draco smiled at his son's argument and kissed their heads one more time.

"I think your right Loren. Now, let's not let this ruin our day. I wanted to take you to a very special place." Harry smiled at the three of them.

Draco paid for his book and followed Harry. Soon Harry led them to a joke shop. When Draco noticed the name above the door he paled and looked at Harry. The Weasleys Wizard Wheezes joke shop had grown since its establishment and was now the largest joke shop in Diagon Alley.

"Oh, daddy can we go in?" Isabelle was staring at the shop through the window.

"Come on Draco it will be fine."

"I can't Harry. It was my aunt who killed Fred Weasley and I can't face his twin. I don't want another scene like the one in the bookshop."

"It won't be like that, trust me."

Draco sighed and looked at the hopeful faces of his children so he squared his shoulders and nodded. Harry smiled, took Draco's hand in his and walked into the shop.

As soon as they entered they heard a booming voice. "Well, if it isn't the Great Harry Potter!"

Harry laughed and smiled at the redhead that was approaching them. "George! How are you?"

"I'm great! Just opened up a new location in Hogsmead, Lee Jordan is helping me out. "

"That sounds great!"

"Yeah, now who are these lovely people?"

"Well, this is Draco Malfoy and these little ones are his twin children."

Draco tried to smile and watched the redhead warily. He was surprised when the redhead smiled and extended his hand. Draco smiled and took the offered hand. He could feel Harry squeeze his other hand and Draco smiled wider.

George then turned to the two twins. "Hello, munchkins! You know I had a twin too."

They smiled shyly up at him. "Where is your twin?"

Draco flinched but George smiled at Isabelle. "Oh, I suspect he's pulling pranks on a lot of people up in heaven. Now, what are your names?

Isabelle smiled up at him. "My name is Isabelle Andromeda Malfoy and this is my twin brother Loren Nicoli Malfoy."

George smiled at them and bowed. "I welcome you to my humble shop. How about you come with me and we take a look around."

The children happily followed George around the shop. Harry turned to Draco and smiled, "See, I told you. You had nothing to worry about."

Draco smiled and kissed him. Although the kiss was meant to be quick Harry refused to let him go and they continued to kiss. They were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Well, it seems I have interrupted something. Harry, dear, it seems there's something you have to tell me."

Harry grinned at the redhead and nodded toward Draco. "Draco and I have decided to make a go of it."

George smirked, "I think I owe Fred ten galleons, he always said your rivalry was due to sexual tension."

Harry and Draco blushed while George's smirk grew wider. "Have you written to mum? If you don't tell her she's going to get mad. She's been asking everyone to look after you because she's worried. When she hears that your dating again she's going to be happy. Draco if I were you I would be prepared for a visit to the Burrow. Harry, you won't be able to ignore mum for long."

Harry flinched and nodded, "Thanks, George. I'll send her an owl as soon as possible."

"Dad, can I get this?" Loren was holding an extendable ear.

"Your money is no good here, Draco. Kids, get whatever you want and meet me at the front desk."

Before Draco could argue Harry distracted him by giving him another kiss. When Draco walked toward the front desk he noticed George had prepared two little bags.

"Alright, kids I think it's time to go. School starts tomorrow so we need to get back soon. Thank you George."

Draco smiled at the redhead while he grabbed his children and began walking toward the door. Before leaving Harry waved goodbye at George.

"Harry? Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, do you have anything else planned for the rest of the day?"

"No, I have my whole day free."

"Good, would you like to go on a walk when we get back?"

Harry nodded and they silently walked their way toward the Leaky Cauldron. They had a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before heading back to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 8-**

As soon as they walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds Isabelle begged Harry to teach her how to fly. Looking at Draco for permission he ran off with Isabelle toward the Quidditch pitch. Draco and Loren walked calmly after them and settled under a tree.

Pulling his little boy onto his lap and resting his back against the tree, he felt content. He watched as Harry lifted Isabelle onto the broom. It seemed as if Isabelle was a natural flyer because she was soon buzzing around Harry's legs.

"I knew we would find you two out here." Pansy and Ron were approaching them followed by Ginny and Neville.

"Is there something you two need to tell us?" Ginny smirked when she noticed Draco blush.

"Daddy and Harry like each other! Harry is daddy's boyfriend." Loren answered grinning at his aunt and uncle.

The two women gave a squeal of happiness and hugged each other. "We knew it! All you needed was a small push in the right direction."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to watch his daughter laugh as Harry tried to catch her. They all sat down next to Draco and soon began to talk about different things.

An hour later Harry and Isabelle finally joined them. Harry walked toward Draco and sat down next to him, Isabelle settled on Harry's lap. The group continued their conversation well into the afternoon.

As the sky darkened Draco noticed that both of his children were deeply asleep. "I think it's time to put these little ones to bed." Everyone nodded and they all made their way toward the castle. Harry helped Draco take the children to his rooms.

When they had settled the children in their beds Draco and Harry decided to have a quiet dinner, alone.

"Dray, have a seat and I will make some dinner." Draco smiled and took a seat at the table.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook?"

Harry smirked at him, "How do you think I survived all of these years?"

"I thought cooking was beneath the great Harry Potter." Draco said sarcastically.

Laughing Harry rolled his eyes. "For your information I have been cooking since I could reach the stove."

Draco raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm serious Dray. I lived with my muggle relatives and they…taught me how to cook when I was eight."

Draco frowned, "What do you mean? Why would someone teach an eight year old how to cook?"

Harry stopped chopping tomatoes and turned to Draco. "Dray, my muggle relatives used me like a house elf. I cooked, cleaned and did chores my cousin didn't have to do. Why do you think I spent my whole childhood walking around in clothes two sizes too big? "

"Why would they do that to you Harry?" Draco was amazed. He had always had the notion that Harry, as the boy-who-lived, had had a wonderful childhood.

"I think they may have been scared of what they didn't understand. Did you know I lived in the closet under the stairs until I turned eleven?"

Draco was floored it explained so much about Harry's personality. He watched as Harry finished cutting the tomatoes and smiled sadly.

"I guess we both didn't have the most ideal childhood."

Harry looked surprised. "I thought you had the best pureblood childhood."

"You forget who my father is. I had everything I could ever want except love. My mother was always away at some social function. My father only spoke to me when I needed discipline or when he needed to use me."

"But didn't your mother make the vow with Snape in order to save you?"

Draco nodded. "Don't be fooled Harry, my mother did that not to save me, but to ensure that I would not fail. She wanted to ensure her own safety; if I failed our whole family would be forfeit to the Dark Lord. I think she was glad that my father came up with his little scheme. So, no Harry, it was not love that motivated her, it was self-preservation."

Harry frowned but continued to cook. "Dray, do you know who the other father of your children is?"

Draco sighed. How many times had he asked himself those same questions? "No, I don't know for sure. I know he must have had black hair and black eyes but that's it. They all kept their masks on and I blacked out after a while."

Harry heard the pain that Draco hid most of time. "Have you ever wanted to find out?"

Harry had finished cooking and had placed a plate of food in front of Draco. He was also giving Draco a glass of wine, taking a seat across from Draco.

"I have wondered but a small part of me is scared. My children are mine but if I find out I'm scared that I will see my rapist in them. I know it's not rational but that's how I feel."

Harry touched his hand giving him comfort. "It's alright Dray, you don't have to know. Your children are lucky; they have the most amazing father in the world."

Draco smiled "Harry, do you think we are moving too fast?"

Harry turned serious and Draco hurried on. "I really like you Harry but it seems too unreal for me. I mean we hated each other for years and now in one month that turned to attraction. I'm just scared, I don't want to wake up and find that I had been dreaming. I didn't even think you were gay."

Harry nodded but locked eyes with Draco. "My life was never my own, it was always ruled by others. First my muggle relatives then the threat of Voldemort. When, Voldemort was defeated I finally experienced freedom. I made a promise to myself; I would live according to what I wanted. I love teaching, so I stay here although I was offered a top position at the ministry."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't date because there was never anyone whom I felt something for. When you came here I found a kindred spirit. I saw the strength that you have shown and for the first time in years I felt attracted to someone. I was not about to allow any former rivalry to rule over me, so I befriended you. Lucky for us we have two very nosy friends that gave us the push we needed."

Draco grinned at Harry. "I'm glad you see it that way. When did you know you were gay?"

Harry laughed, "When I spent more time checking out my fellow bedmates instead of looking at the girlies. I actually had a small crush on Remus Lupin."

Harry's eyes instantly became pained. "You know it's been four years but it still hurts to remember those I lost. Did you know I have a godchild?"

"I had heard that professor Lupin had married my cousin Nymphadora. Do you keep in contact with him? How old is he?"

Harry's face glowed with happiness. "Teddy is a little older than your twins and yeah I visit at least once a week. He lives with Andromeda in a little house in Lincolnshire."

"Do you think Andromeda would allow me to speak with her? I want to mend everything my parents did and I want to offer my children relatives. I want to get to know the family my parents took away from me."

"Is that why you gave Isabelle Andromeda as a middle name?"

"Yeah, at the time of their birth I really felt alone. I thought that even if she never met my children I could carry a piece of my aunt through her name."

"I will talk to her and see how she feels about it."

Draco nodded and noticed that they had finished their dinner and the wine bottle. He stood and motioned for Harry to follow him into the sitting room.

Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Draco into his lap. "Don't over think our relationship Dray. I know I want you and that's all that matters to me. There shouldn't be a timeline on a relationship, things will happen when they happen."

Draco turned over to look at him and kissed him passionately. Their hunger for each other overwhelmed them. Harry tasted Draco and was thrilled when Draco allowed his tongue to explore his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and their pleasure increased. Draco moaned quietly before he remembered that his children were in the next room.

"Harry, we need to stop."

Breathing heavily and touching Draco's forehead with his own Harry nodded. Looking at the clock he noticed how late it was. "I think I have to go, I need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

Harry stood up and turned to look at Draco. He was still sitting on the couch and was biting his lip uncertainly. "Harry…w-would y-you stay with me tonight? I just don't want to be alone."

Harry's eyes softened and gave him another quick kiss. "Of course I will, but are you sure?"

Draco smiled up at him and nodded. He stood up and took Harry's hand and led him to his bedroom. They checked on his children and found them sound asleep before taking harry to his bedroom.

Once inside Draco let Harry borrow some pajamas and went to change in the restroom. When he returned Harry was already under the blankets. Turning off the lights and slipping in next to Harry he felt awkward for a few seconds.

Turning toward Harry, he slowly scooted closer to him. Draco heard a chuckle and felt strong arms pull him toward the other man. Harry kissed him slowly and Draco noticed that Harry was shirtless.

With one last kiss Draco buried his head in Harry's neck. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Dray"

Draco closed his eyes and was overwhelmed by the smell of lavender and sandalwood. It smelled like Harry and with that last thought Draco fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 9-**

The next morning Harry awoke to find his face buried in a mass of blonde hair. Grinning he kissed the blonde head that was resting on his chest. Harry's mind replayed last night's conversation and grinned. He had meant everything he said, he wanted Draco and he was not about to let go of him.

Harry felt Draco shift and knew he was awake. "Good morning, Draco"

"Good morning, Harry" Draco reached up and kissed him good morning.

"How did you sleep?"

"I was very comfortable; I think they gave you the best bed." Harry smiled at Draco.

"Well, I do deserve the best."

They were interrupted by the door opening. "Daddy!"

Loren rushed into the room and didn't notice Harry until he had climbed onto the bed. "Harry? Why are you in daddy's bed?"

Harry smiled at the little blonde boy and ruffled his hair. "Your dad was scared and he wanted me to sleep over to protect him."

Draco glared at him and responded. "I was not scared. Harry and I just had a sleepover."

Isabelle had walked in and was now climbing into the bed next to Loren.

"Oh, ok. Daddy are the students coming today?"

Draco nodded. "Today we will be having dinner in the Great Hall and everyone will be there. I want you two to behave yourselves, is that understood?"

They both nodded and jumped up and down on the bed. Harry smiled at the enthusiasm that the children showed; he turned to their father and kissed him before standing.

"I need to go; I have to help the headmistress with some last minute details. I don't know when I will see you but hopefully before dinner." Harry kissed the two children before kissing their father and walking toward the restroom. When he came back he was dressed and waved goodbye.

Leaving the rooms he walked happily down to his rooms. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Before leaving his rooms he wrote a quick letter to Andromeda Tonks, Molly Weasley and another to Hermione.

Smiling happily he walked toward the headmistress's office. When he entered he noticed her franticly writing a letter. Taking the seat in front of her desk he waited until she was finished.

Headmistress McGonagall looked up when she was finished and noticed Harry smiling broadly. "Why are you so happy?"

"Nothing, I just can't wait for the students to arrive."

McGonagall smirked, "I don't think so. Would this smile have anything to do with a certain blonde professor?"

She smirked when she noticed his blush. "I'm happy for you Harry. Now, let's get down to business."

For the next couple of hours they reviewed some paperwork and the preparations for the student's arrival. When Harry left her office he left toward Hogsmead to make sure all of the boats and carriages were there.

At lunch Harry noticed that Draco had decided to skip lunch. Most of the professors were there and it was Harry's luck that he was forced to sit next to Lavender and Thomas Willowby.

"Good afternoon, professors."

"Good afternoon, Potter." Willowby didn't even mask his contempt and Harry found himself aching to smack the man.

"Good afternoon, Harry. " Lavender had turned only vaguely to him but continued her conversation with Susan Bones.

Harry ate in silence but just as he was about to get up and leave he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry, have you seen Draco today?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, Nev. I was with him in the morning."

Neville raised an eyebrow and smirked. "A little too much information, Harry."

Harry noticed Willowby's shoulders stiffen and decided to continue. "Believe me if I you knew what we did…"

Willowby was now angrily stabbing his lunch. "Believe me I don't want to know. I just wanted to check with him on something."

"Check his rooms, that's where I last saw him and the kids." He smirked when he noticed Willowby's knuckles turn white.

Turning back to Neville he noticed him nod and return to his seat. He finished his meal and left the Great Hall, he needed to make sure that the train had reached the station.

Two hours later, he sat in his room when he heard a small tap on the window. Allowing the owl to enter, and giving it a treat he took the letter and read it. It was from Mrs. Weasley.

_**My Dear Harry, **_

_**I am so happy to hear that you have finally found someone. I know his family and ours have not had the best relationship but I'm sure that will change. If he was good enough to catch your attention he should be a good person. George tells me he has two little twin children. **_

_**We will be having a family dinner in two weeks and I hope you bring Draco. Arthur and I would like to meet the young man. Harry, please take care of yourself. I worry so much about you, dear. I am so proud of you; please give my love to Ron, Pansy, Ginny and Neville. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Molly**_

Harry smiled at the letter. He was glad that she had reacted positively to his new relationship. In his heart, Molly and Arthur had always been like his adoptive parents. He loved them dearly. Harry quickly wrote his reply and sent it back with the owl.

Looking at his clock he noticed that he had two hours before the students were to arrive, so he took another shower and dressed in his robes. He had chosen to wear his emerald green teaching robes. When he finished dressing he decided to look for Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 10-**

Draco had spent the whole day with his children. He had helped Loren with his potions kit and had allowed Isabelle to use her new broom. They had a quiet lunch and afterwards he had called Winky to watch over them while he finished some last minute preparations for the students.

An hour before the students arrived, Draco walked back to his rooms. Outside his rooms he found Harry who was about to knock. He took a moment to admire Harry in his emerald green robes and then kissed him. They continued the kiss for a few minutes before Draco gave the password and they both made their way inside.

Once inside, Draco dismissed Winky and began to get his children ready for dinner. Isabelle had chosen to wear her yellow dress while Loren had chosen his Grey dragon sweater. He proudly looked at his children before nodding his head in approval.

"Harry can you watch them while I get ready?"

Harry nodded and began a game of exploding snap with the kids. Draco took a quick shower and decided to wear his Midnight blue teaching robes. When he walked back into the sitting room, Harry was fixing Isabelle's yellow bow on her hair and Loren was playing with his toy dragon.

When he noticed Draco, Harry stood up and kissed him before returning to the couch. Harry and Draco talked while the children played another game of exploding snap. Finally the time came for them to leave for the Great Hall. When they reached the entrance hall Harry turned to the three of them.

"Alright, I have to go and welcome the first years. Save me a seat please." He kissed Draco and kissed the little ones before walking away.

Draco nervously took his children's hands and walked toward the head table. He was one of the first professors there and decided to take the last seats at the end of the table. He made sure to save an empty seat for Harry he turned his attention to his children.

"Remember what I said, you need to behave yourselves ok?"

They both nodded and waved at their aunt Pansy who was walking toward the head table with her husband. She wore deep plum colored robes and she had plaited her dark hair in a long braid.

"Hello, my little ones." She kissed them adoringly before taking a seat next to Loren. The children greeted their aunt and uncle before returning to their conversation.

"Are you nervous Draco?" Neville asked who sat next to Ron and Ginny.

"A little, but that's normal right?"

"Yeah, I would be surprised if you weren't." Neville nodded and turned back to his wife.

"Hello, Draco." Professor Willowby said while moving to sit in the chair Draco was saving for Harry.

"I'm sorry professor but I am saving that seat for Professor Potter." Draco hoped that the man would accept that.

A dark look flashed on the professor's face but he moved to the next chair. "So it's serious then."

Draco glared at the professor "I don't ordinarily like to talk about my personal life to others but yes, professor, it is serious."

The professor nodded silently and Draco turned back to watch his children. He was saved from the awkward moment by the arrival of the headmistress. Draco smiled at her while and was struck at how little she had changed since he was a child.

Students began to slowly filter into the hall and Draco heard his children whisper excitedly. Draco smiled at all of the students who were talking to their friends and greeting others. A few moments' later, Draco saw the first years enter and Harry leading the small children into the Great hall.

As Harry unrolled the scroll he was holding and began to call out the first name. Half-way through the sorting Draco noticed a small girl with long curly blonde hair. Draco recognized the sad look that flashed in her light brown eyes.

What alarmed him was the state of her clothing, she was wearing her school uniform but it seemed to be too large on her. He could see a hole in her sweater and her skirt seemed old.

"Evangeline Turner"

Apparently it was her turn to be sorted Draco watched as she walked toward the stool. She seemed to have a small limp and Draco watched as she placed the sorting hat on her head.

After a few minutes, the sorting hat finally moved. "Slytherin!" He watched as she walked slowly toward the table in the far left corner. As he watched her take a seat he made a mental note to watch her. Something told him that she would need his help especially if she was in Slytherin.

The rest of the sorting passed without incident and Harry finally sat next to him. As soon as he sat down Harry grabbed his hand and Draco smiled happily.

The headmistress stood smiled at the student body. "Good evening everyone, Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we have dinner I have some start of term notices. Please remember that the forest is forbidden and any students caught inside will be punished. This term we have two new additions to the staff. After the retirement of Professor Slughorn, we welcome professor Willowby as the new potions professor." Professor Willowby stood and waved at the politely clapping student body.

"Professor Flitwick has also chosen to retire and as the new Charms professor we welcome Professor Malfoy. Professor Malfoy has also agreed to become the new Slytherin head of house." Draco stood quickly and noticed that there were some students who were whispering to each other. "Professor Malfoy has also brought his two small children and I hope we will all watch out for them. I hope that we can all work together to make this term great. Now, tuck in!"

The food magically appeared and Draco laughed as his children's eyes grew. He began piling food onto their plates and smiled as his children began eating.

"Harry, did you notice the new first year Evangeline Turner?" Draco whispered quietly so only they could hear.

Harry nodded. "She reminds me of when I came here. Evangeline seems to have a small limp that worries me."

"She's in Slytherin so I will make sure to watch her just in case she needs help." Harry nodded and then they continued their meal in relative silence. When everyone finished their meal the headmistress stood once more.

"Now that we have all finished our meal, it's time for bed. Prefects please escort first years to their dormitories, the heads of house will arrive shortly."

As soon as she finished the students stood and slowly exited the Great hall."Harry, can you watch Loren and Isabelle for me while I go and greet the new students?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Harry stood up and picked up Loren while Draco picked up Isabelle. When they arrived they set the kids down and Harry turned to Draco. "You are going to be great." He kissed him and winked before turning to the two smiling children. "Alright you two time for bed."

Draco smiled as he walked toward the Slytherin common room.

/

When he entered he noticed the whole house gathered quietly in the common room. Draco pulled his face into an unreadable look and stared at the gathered students. He noticed Evangeline standing awkwardly to the side.

"Good evening! My name is Professor Draco Malfoy and I will be your new head of house. I know that Slytherin house has not had the best reputation but I hope that we can fix that. I expect each and every one of you to excel and bring pride to this house. I will not stand for second best. I will also not stand for any bullying or in-house fighting; we have enough to deal with without fighting amongst us."

Having finished the serious part of the speech Draco finally smiled warmly at the students. "Now, that being said, please feel free to come to me with any problem. I am here to care for you and believe me I do care about each and every one of you. If you need someone to talk to or if you need help with some assignment please don't hesitate to ask. Now, does anyone have any questions?"

The group seemed hesitant before one small hand was raised. "Professor, when do the quidditch try-outs begin?"

Draco smiled, "In two weeks we will have our team tryouts and hopefully we can beat those Gryffindors." He grinned as the students broke out in a loud cheer.

"Alright everyone time for bed." As they exited the common room he called Evangeline back to him. When he made sure that all of the students had left he put up some privacy wards before speaking with the girl.

"Hello Evangeline." He noticed she kept her gaze glued on the floor.

"Hello, professor." Her voice was small and he heard the touch of fear in her voice.

"Evangeline, I noticed your uniform is not in the best condition and-"

He was interrupted when he notice her lift her face and tearfully whisper to him. "Please professor, don't punish me. I promise I will fix my uniform." Draco's heart nearly broke and he put a calming hand on her head.

"Evangeline, its fine. What I wanted to ask was if you would like me to fix your uniform for you?" He noticed a flash of surprise on her face and he smiled kindly at her. He pulled out his wand and fixed the rip in her sweater and fixed the size and condition of the uniform.

She looked amazed and without thinking she hugged him. As if remembering what she had just done, she stepped away from him and smiled shyly. "Thank you, professor."

Draco nodded and smiled. "Remember Evangeline if you have any problems please come to me. Or even if you just want to talk please come and find me. Now, it's time for bed."

She nodded and left the room. Draco feeling happy with the way things had gone he walked out of the common room and toward his rooms.

As soon as he entered his rooms he heard Harry's voice coming from the children's bedroom. Standing in the doorway he watched as the children were tucked into bed and Harry was quietly telling them a story.

"Harry, I think they're both asleep." He walked over to their beds and kissed their foreheads before turning and kissing Harry.

"I know their asleep but I just couldn't stop. I was telling them about my first year at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded and stared at Harry. "Harry, do you want to stay with me again?"

Harry grinned, "Definitely."

They walked silently toward Draco's bedroom and Harry changed into the pajamas that he had worn last night. Draco also changed into his own pajamas before they both settled into the bed.

Harry pulled Draco into his side and kissed him slowly. With his head on Harry's chest Draco told Harry about what had happened with Thomas.

"I told you he was attracted to you. I just hope he knows your taken, I can be a jealous boyfriend." Draco rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I never knew you to be the jealous type."

"Oh, I take care of what is mine." Harry smirked when he noticed Draco glare at him.

"I am not your property, Potter." Draco said glaring at the dark haired man.

"I was only joking, Dray. How did it go with your snakes?"

Draco smiled and told Harry everything that had happened. "I really think something is wrong with Ms. Turner. She seemed almost scared when I asked about her uniform. I think we should keep an eye on her, just in case."

Harry nodded and kissed his boyfriend one last time before they settled into sleep. During the night Harry's arms tightened around the blonde, they were both wearing happy smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Cha****pter 11-**

In another part of the castle a girl sat on her bed lovingly touching her school uniform. She folded it neatly and laid it on top of her old worn out trunk. Eva dressed in her old worn nightdress and for the first time in her whole life, she slept in a bed.

She smiled happily in her sleep, knowing that for once in her life, she would be safe. She fell asleep holding her wand in one hand and the picture of a black haired woman.

/

The next morning Eva sat down at the Slytherin table. She was silently placing food on her plate when someone sat down next to her.

"Hello" The boy had light brown hair and blue eyes.

She looked around trying to make sure that he was talking to her. "Hello." She whispered hoping the boy was not trying to play a mean trick on her.

"My name is Bryan Greengrass, what's yours?" He extended his hand toward her slowly.

She took it and quietly answered. "Nice to meet you, my name is Evangeline Turner." He smiled at her before placing food on his plate.

"How do you like Hogwarts?"

She could not believe that he was talking to her but she hoped he would not leave. "I like it, a lot. How about you?"

"Oh, I love it so far. I had two older sisters who attended the school but they died during the war."

Eva looked confused, "What war?"

Bryan looked at her amazed before sighing. "You must be a muggleborn."

She looked at him to see whether that was a bad thing. "What does that mean?"

"It refers to witches and wizards whose parents are non magic people. Are your parents magical?"

She looked down at her hands before answering. "I don't know. I don't have parents."

Bryan looked surprised but smiled kindly at her. "Oh, ok well don't worry about it, if you have any questions just ask me." He then told her all about the war and what had happened. At the end of it, Eva was shocked and amazed at everything he said.

"So Professor Potter destroyed the crazy wizard?" Bryan nodded.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be really powerful and a lot of people are scared of him. We're lucky; we get to learn from him."

"Wow, I can't believe all of that happened." Bryan nodded sadness visible in his eyes.

"During the war my dad was working for the bad man and because of his dumb mistake he died and so did my two older sisters. My mom and I went into hiding and now we live with my aunt. "

She looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Bryan shook his head, "It's alright, and my father was a right bastard. I do miss my sisters but I'm just glad the war ended."

Eva nodded and continued to eat silently; she really needed to investigate more about the world she had just been brought into. Before she could continue the conversation professor Malfoy appeared with their schedules.

"Good morning, you two. Here are your schedules."

Bryan was the first to respond. "Thank you, professor."

Eva smiled shyly and took her own schedule from the professor. "Thank you, professor."

The professor smiled and moved on the next group of students.

As soon as he left Bryan turned to her and whispered.

"Professor Malfoy's family was also involved in the war."

"Really?" Bryan nodded.

"They were on Voldemort's side but professor Malfoy changed sides during the war and helped the light side."

Eva silently contemplated his words before changing the subject. "What is your schedule like?"

Bryan grinned, "Mondays & Wednesdays- Charms, Potions and flying, Tuesdays & Thursdays- Transfiguration, Herbology, and DADA, Fridays- Care of Magical creatures, double period."

Eva smiled happily "We have the same schedule."

"Great! Did you bring your school things with you?"

She nodded holding up her small school bag. "Great, we can walk together toward our first class."

They ate their breakfast in relative silence when they were finished they left the Great Hall and made their way toward the Charms classroom.

They were halfway down the corridor when a large girl stepped in front of them. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Behind her they could see a boy and girl smirking at them. "Greengrass, got yourself a new girlfriend?"

Eva felt her cheeks redden but she squared her shoulders glaring at the three people in front of her. She was used to bullies and she knew how much they loved to see weakness in their victims.

Bryan glared at them, "Shut it, Nott. Now, why don't you and your two idiots move and let us pass."

The girls stepped forward and pointed her wand at them. "You're going to regret those words!"

They were interrupted by a tall figure walking toward them. Professor Potter looked angry and disappointed. "Ms. Nott put down your wand this instant."

The girl angrily glared at the professor before lowering her wand. "Now, I want you all to go about your business. If I see any of you fighting again I will speak with Professor Malfoy and you will be doing detention with Mr. Filch for a month."

When he finished the girl and her friends walked down the opposite side of the corridor. Bryan turned toward the professor and smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, professor."

Professor Potter nodded and smiled. "Now off you go. I don't want to see you two fighting again, ok."

Bryan nodded and took her hand before dragging her to the Charms classroom. Harry stared after them silently hoping the Ms. Penelope Nott would not cause them any more problems.

/

Draco noticed the two Slytherins walk into his classroom and rolled his eyes. "Another rule in my class is that tardiness will not be tolerated. Ten points from Slytherin for being late to class, Mr. Greengrass and Ms. Turner."

They walked to one of the tables in the back of the class. He smiled inwardly at the knowledge that Ms. Turner had made a friend.

"Every class I will write your assignment on the board and will then continue with a demonstration. We will be covering many different charms and I hope you will all study hard."

Draco then explained the first charm and its uses before demonstrating. When the students partnered up, Draco walked around the class to make sure they did the spell correctly.

He was happily surprised when most of the students were able to correctly do the spell. Five minutes before class ended he gave five points to each house for their hard work. "Your assignment is to finish an essay detailing the history and uses of this spell, due next class."

He grinned when he heard a chorus of groans and dismissed them.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way. Draco's classes had run smoothly and almost every student was able to cast the spell. Before he knew it was already time for bed. He hoped that the next couple of days would pass in relative calmness much like today. When he got back from patrolling he was greeted by the funniest scene he had ever witnessed.

Harry, who had been watching the children, was being made over by Isabelle. He had a blonde wig and some play make up; Isabelle had even placed one of her doll's necklaces on Harry. Loren was currently crashing his stuffed dragon into Harry's stomach.

When he had entered they had looked up and Harry blushed. "I was looking for my boyfriend but I think I found my girlfriend instead."

Harry glared before turning to Isabelle. "Are you done, sweetheart?"

Isabelle nodded "Look daddy I made Harry pretty."

Draco laughed "Oh, angel, he looks lovely."

Loren giggled when he looked at Harry. "Harry, you look like a girl"

Harry laughed and picked up the little boy before tickling him. Isabelle jumped on Harry to defend Loren and then Draco joined them. In the end they ended up on the floor laughing.

A few minutes later they bathed the two kids then without asking Draco once again slept in Harry's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 12-**

The days turned to weeks and Hogwarts was in full swing. Evangeline was glad to have made at least one friend. Bryan had become her link to the world, they had become best friends. The only downside was that now Penelope Nott, Rodger Stone, and Annabelle Noir had singled them out as targets to their bullying.

Bryan and Eva would study every day at the library after their last class. It was during one of these days that they found themselves confronted by Penelope and her two friends.

"Well, if it isn't Greengrass and his poor orphaned girlfriend."

Eva glared at the girl. "Shut up, Nott!"

"Oh, the mudblood speaks!" Rodger said nastily.

"Don't you dare call her that? Why don't you three go away and leave us alone." Bryan said moving to stand right next to Eva.

"I don't know why you hang around her Greengrass. She's so pathetic and I bet she's stupid too." Annabelle sneered.

"Eva is more intelligent than the three of you combined! Leave us alone you idiots."

Penelope's face grew red and before they knew it she had cast a spell at Bryan.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Eva screamed as Bryan hit the floor hard. When the other three Slytherins heard madam Pince make her way toward them they ran away. Eva was kneeling next to his prone body.

Madam Pince contacted Professor Malfoy and he was able to wake Bryan. When Bryan was awake he led them to his office where he was going to speak with them. Eva and Bryan stood quietly in front of Professor Malfoy, a little scared.

"I want to know what happened."

Bryan looked uncertain. "It was an accident, Professor."

Professor Malfoy looked at them silently for a moment before speaking. "Fine, I know how it can be in the Slytherin common room so I know you can't tell me." The professor stood up and walked to them. "Next time try this spell, _Protego."_

The students looked relieved and nodded. "How do you two like your classes?"

Bryan grinned "I really like them. My favorite class is definitely DADA."

Eva looked shy before answering. "I really like Charms."

Draco smiled at both of them before laughing. "I'm glad you both enjoy classes. Now, remember, if you need help protecting yourselves please don't hesitate to come and visit me. I won't allow you to cast spells on each other but I can teach you how to protect each other." The students grinned before leaving the professor's office.

/

Draco was about to panic, today was the dinner at the Weasleys' house. He was nervously dressing his children in their best clothes. Isabelle was dressed in a light pink dress he placed two little bow clips in her black hair. Draco had chosen to dress Loren in simple grey pants and his navy blue sweater. He was dressed exactly the same as Draco.

"I don't know why you're worrying. They're going to like you!" Harry said from the doorway.

Harry had all but moved in, they shared a bed every night.

"Shut it Harry, now when are we going to leave?"

Harry grinned before taking Loren's hand and walking out of the room. Draco sighed and followed with Isabelle. Since it was Saturday there were very few students around. At the Entrance Hall they were met by Pansy, Ron, Ginny, and Neville.

They were going to apparate to the Burrow, so they walked together until they reached the perimeter of Hogwarts. Harry picked up Loren and Draco picked up Isabelle and hugged Harry.

When they reappeared, they stood in a meadow. Draco stared at the large house and hugged Harry tightly.

"Don't worry daddy, Harry will protect you." Isabelle whispered smiling at her father.

Harry laughed and walked them toward the house. Ron and Pansy were knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley opened it.

The red haired woman smiled "Oh, hello dears. Pansy, your starting to show, I'm so happy for you dear." The woman kissed and hugged them before letting them inside.

The next ones were Ginny and Neville whom also received hugs and kisses before they too were allowed in. Harry and Draco placed the children on the floor and Harry stepped forward.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

She glared at him and responded icily. "Its Molly, dear."

Harry only grinned before kissing her cheek. "Molly, I want you to meet my boyfriend Draco Malfoy and his two children, Loren and Isabelle."

Draco walked up to the woman and smiled before extending his hand out to her. She looked at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Draco." She knelt down in front of the two little ones and smiled warmly. "Hello, little angels. My name is Molly but you can call me Grandma Molly."

Draco was amazed and when she looked up at him for permission he smiled gratefully. Molly scooped up Isabelle and took Loren by hand and walked into the house.

"I told you she would like you." Harry said before kissing Draco passionately.

When they were done, Harry and Draco walked into the sitting room. Draco fell in love with the house as soon as he walked inside. He could feel the warmth envelop him and he smiled.

George came up to them and smiled. "The little ones already have mum wrapped around their little fingers."

Draco smiled.

All of a sudden a brown blur rushed past Draco and jumped on Harry. Draco was surprised to find a brown haired woman hugging Harry. "Harry, how have you been?"

Harry laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I've been great Mione, where is your wife?"

Just then a blonde woman walked toward them and hugged Harry as well. "Hello, Harry. It's been a long time, Draco."

Draco smiled and greeted Luna. "Hello, Luna."

Luna smiled and turned to her wife. "Hermione, don't just stand there, greet Draco." Hermione laughed before extending her hand toward Draco. "Hello, Draco, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you two Hermione." Harry smiled broadly.

They were interrupted by another red head that approached them.

"Bill! This is my boyfriend Draco. Draco, this is Bill and that lovely blonde is Fleur, Bill's wife."

Bill smirked and shook Draco's hand. "It's nice to meet you Draco. Fleur and I knew we had to come and meet the person who finally caught Harry."

Harry blushed and glared at Bill. "Where's Percy?"

"Oh, Percy had a ministry dinner thing."

Harry nodded and excused them from the group. They approached a balding man and Harry hugged him happily.

"Arthur, this is Draco, my boyfriend."

Arthur Weasley smiled at Draco and shook his hand. "Welcome to the Burrow Draco."

"Thank you for having me, Mr. Weasley." Arthur nodded.

"Harry is that Draco?" Charlie had just walked into the room.

Harry nodded and smiled proudly at Draco. "Dray, this is Charlie."

"Hello, Charlie." Draco smiled at the redhead.

Before they could continues speaking Mrs. Weasley came into the sitting room. "Dinner is ready everyone!"

She had placed a table out in the back of the house and the large table was already set. Everyone took a seat on and the dinner began. Draco was amazed, he was used to small family dinners but this was full of laughter and love.

He watched as Loren was talking to Charlie. "I think Loren just met his hero." Harry whispered into his ear. Draco shivered and nodded. "Poor Charlie won't have a moment of peace now."

Isabelle was currently talking to Pansy and Fleur. The two women were lovingly touching Isabelle's hair.

Draco felt Harry's hand on his and smiled at the man. "How do you like your first Weasley family dinner?"

Draco's smile widened. "I love it."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco. They heard George say, "Some of us are trying to eat over here." Everyone laughed and the meal continued. When they were finished everyone helped clean before moving into the sitting room.

"Daddy, uncle Charlie said he would take me to see a real dragon!" Loren said jumping up and down next to his father. Draco, who was washing the dishes, paled and shook his head. "He most certainly is not!"

Loren pouted. "Please dad?"

Draco rolled his eyes and rolled his eyes. "We can talk about it later."

Loren hung his head and left the kitchen. When Loren left Draco heard footsteps enter the kitchen and was about to turn when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist.

Harry enveloped Draco and began kissing his neck. "How is my lovely boyfriend?"

Draco smiled, "I am very happy."

"How happy are you?" Harry said licking Draco's jaw line.

"I will show you tonight how happy I am." Draco smirked when Harry shuddered.

They then heard someone laugh behind them. "Oh, please tell me I did not just hear that!"

Hermione laughed before heading back into the sitting room.

Draco blushed but Harry only smirked.

"Did you know she was there?"

Harry only smiled and Draco glared at him. They finished washing the dishes and walked into the sitting room where the whole family sat talking. When Hermione looked at them she smirked and laughed. Draco rolled his eyes and focused on his daughter who was sitting in Molly Weasley's lap.

A few hours later they were saying their goodbyes when Mrs. Weasley took Draco to the side. "Draco, I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to know what your intentions were with Harry."

Draco looked uncomfortable but responded. "Mrs. Weasley, I understand why you worry about Harry but I really like him. I don't know where we are going with this relationship but all I know is that he makes me and my children happy. I would never want to hurt him."

Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for answering so truthfully, Draco. I also wanted you to know that your family is always welcome here and I want to see your children more often."

Draco smiled and nodded before rejoining Harry near the door. Harry stood near the door with Loren asleep on one shoulder and Isabelle asleep on the other.

"Are you ready to leave, Draco?"

Draco nodded and took Isabelle from Harry's shoulder. They said their goodbyes and slowly made their way toward the end of the meadow. They all silently Apparated back to Hogwarts and tiredly walked to their respective rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 13-**

When they entered Draco's rooms they put the kids to sleep before walking into Draco's bedroom. So far they had only slept together and had not gone any farther than that but tonight as they gazed each other across the bedroom they connected in a way they hadn't before. Draco cast a silencing and locking spell before gazing at Harry.

Harry walked toward Draco and kissed him full of passion. Draco responded passionately as he wrapped his hands in Harry's hair. Harry's hands came to rest on Draco's bum as he pulled Draco closer.

Soon clothes were being ripped off one another until they were both naked and flush against each other. Their burning arousal coursed through them as they moved slowly toward the bed.

Harry lay Draco on the bed and kissed every inch of the blonde's body. He sensuously drew one of Draco's pink nipples into his mouth while Draco moaned. Draco moaned again as Harry switched nipple and grazed his teeth sensuously across the pink nipple.

Draco was about to go insane if he was not able to touch Harry. He flipped them over and quickly took one of Harry's nipples in his own mouth, loving the taste.

He moved up to capture Harry's mouth and their throbbing members ground against each other. Harry moaned and groaned while battling for dominance with Draco.

Draco kissed and licked his way down Harry's body. He teased Harry by kissing and licking his upper thy on his painfully slow trail to Harry's aching member.

He licked Harry's head slowly before enveloping his whole member into his mouth. He could hear Harry's shallow breathing and moans fill the room and smiled.

Harry held on to the bed sheets as Draco's warm mouth encircled him and moved slowly. "Merlin, Dray."

Slowly taking him out his mouth Draco licked the shaft before cupping Harry's balls, before taking the Harry back in his mouth. After a few minutes Draco could feel Harry's body begin to shake and when he felt Harry climax in his mouth he swallowed every drop before licking his lover clean.

"Merlin, Dray." Harry watched him with wide eyes while Draco smirked and kissed him.

Harry turned them over and their explorations continued. This time it was Draco's turn to moan as Harry took him into his mouth in one swift movement.

"Eager, are you?"

Harry's deep throat chuckle only intensified the pleasure and Draco lost his ability to speak. Moaning, Harry encircled the tip of Draco's member and slowly sucked and that was Draco's undoing. He climaxed and much like Draco, he swallowed everything Draco had to offer.

"More Harry, I want more!"

Harry chuckled "Eager, are you?"

Draco glared and roughly kissed Harry.

Harry grabbed a bottle out of his robe's pocket and quickly coated Draco's entrance and fingers. Kissing Draco passionately and grabbing his throbbing erection before inserting a finger into Draco's tight entrance.

"Dear Merlin, Harry." Draco met every thrust of Harry's fingers and moaned loudly as he added another. He felt a small sense of discomfort but when Harry thrust his fingers he hit his prostate and all he could see were stars.

"More, Harry, please, give me more."

Harry smirked "Your wish is my command, Dray."

Harry coated his aching member with lubricant before slowly breaching Draco's entrance. Draco placed his hands on Harry's broad back as he felt Harry sheath himself inside him.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable Draco breathed deeply while Harry held still above him. "Are you ok?"

Draco nodded and kissed Harry.

Slowly Harry began to move and Draco began to move with him. Draco met each one of Harry's thrusts and moaned as he hit his prostate. The pace began to quicken as each one of Harry's thrusts powerfully supplied pleasure to Draco.

Draco's hands moved up and down Harry's broad back and left small nail trails. As Harry thrust deeply he grabbed Draco's erection and began to move slowly. Harry could feel his climax building so he increased the pace of his hand on his lover's member and soon could feel Draco shuddering under him.

"Merlin, Dray. Cum for me Draco, please."

Harry's husky voice pushed Draco over the edge and he climaxed, digging his nails into Harry's shoulders. Feeling Draco's hot entrance contract Harry could feel his climax begin and he gave one more powerful thrust before climaxing inside his lover's body. As his climax calmed, Harry bit down on Draco's shoulder and heard his lover moan tiredly.

Harry collapsed on his side and watched his blonde boyfriend. Draco was breathless and was faintly smiling.

Harry grinned "How was that?"

Draco could barely open his eyes and only smiled. "I'm glad you approve, Dray." Before falling asleep Harry spelled the mess clean and covered their tired bodies. Not bothering to pull out of Draco, Harry pulled him closer and kissed his neck before sleep finally claimed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 14-**

The days turned to weeks and Harry and Draco's relationship seemed strong. Ever since they had finally completed their sexual relationship, their relationship seemed to strengthen. They now had dinner with the Weasleys every other weekend. Draco and his children had finally found the family they had always wanted.

Mrs. Weasley treated Draco like one of her sons and absolutely adored Isabelle and Loren. Harry had finally introduced him to his aunt Andromeda, a few weeks ago and he smiled at the memory.

/

***Flashback***

Draco had been playing with his children one Sunday morning when Harry had entered the rooms.

"Dray, I have a surprise for you!"

Draco smiled and kissed his son and daughter before walking out of the room to meet Harry. What he had not expected was for Harry to be accompanied by an older woman he immediately recognized as his aunt Andromeda.

"Harry?"

His aunt looked at Harry before walking slowly to him and enveloping him in a hug. Draco silently cried as he felt the arms of his last living relative encircle him. He heard her whisper quietly into his ear. "It's alright, my dear nephew. Harry has explained everything. I am only sorry we have not bridged the gap between us before this."

Draco cried once more before kissing her cheek shyly. They sat on the couch for a few moments catching up before Draco's kids came rushing into the sitting room.

"Harry, Loren won't share his toys with me!" Isabelle walked to Harry and hugged his leg while sticking her little tongue out at her brother. Loren sought shelter in Draco's arms and settled down on his father's lap. "No, dad all she wants to do is break my toys."

Draco frowned at his children before introducing them to his aunt. "Loren, Isabelle, this is my aunt Andromeda."

"Daddy, is she the one you named me after?"Isabelle smiled at her aunt.

Andromeda looked surprised. "You gave her my name?"

Draco nodded "Her name is Isabelle Andromeda Malfoy and this little man is Loren Nicoli Malfoy."

His aunt smiled and motioned for the children to come to her. She kissed their fore heads before hugging them and Draco saw silent tears fall from her eyes. "You kids can call me Grandma Andy."

"Like Grandma Molly?" Loren asked

Andromeda smiled and kissed his nose, "Yes, exactly like Grandma Molly."

"I wish I would have brought Teddy with me but I wanted to make sure you were ok. Sorry for mistrusting you."

Draco nodded and smiled at Harry. "You can bring him whenever you want, my children would love to meet their cousin."

"We have a cousin?" Isabelle asked

"Yes, His name is Teddy Remus Lupin and he is your age."

"I want to meet him Grandma Andy!" Loren smiled

"Why don't you all come and meet him? I left him with our old house elf Kreature."

Draco nodded and they soon appeared in a small house where they were met by a small old house elf.

"Mistress has returned. Master Teddy is playing in his room." Andromeda smiled and introduced the visitors to Kreature.

"Kreature this is Draco, Narcissa's son and these are his children Loren and Isabelle." Kreature smiled at them as if Christmas had come at last.

"Oh, Master Draco, Master Loren and Mistress Isabelle, I is happy to meet you." Kreature bowed and smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes at the house elf. Andromeda walked into a room down the hallway and returned with a small little boy with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Teddy, dear, these are your family. This is your uncle Draco and these little ones are your cousins Loren and Isabelle."

Teddy looked surprised but grinned.

"Really, Grandma?"

Andromeda nodded and watched as Teddy shyly approached Draco first. Draco bent down and picked up the little boy. He tickled him until the boy laughed before giving him a kiss and a hug. Placing him on the floor Draco motioned his children to approach their cousin.

Teddy surprised everyone by changing the color of his hair to blond. Isabelle and Loren laughed happily.

"Do you want to play with me?" Teddy said shyly

Loren and Isabelle nodded and all three of them ran off. The adults stayed and talked for a couple of hours before they had to return to the castle. As they were about to leave Andromeda promised to allow Teddy to spend the night. When Isabelle had heard this she innocently said. "Oh, like how Harry spends the night with daddy?"

Draco and Harry had blushed while Andromeda smirked and laughed at their discomfort.

***End Flashback***

/

It was Halloween and Draco was worried, he had been feeling sick lately. Sickness had always scared him and he just hoped that some bed rest would end it.

/

Life at Hogwarts had been the best time of Eva's life. It was Halloween and she sat next to her best friend playing a game of exploding snap. Eva no longer thought about her home life or the bad things in her life, she enjoyed her life as a student.

They were sitting in the library when all of a sudden they felt someone throw a potion on them. Before they could see who it had been, they began to feel excruciating pain all over their body.

Their screams had alerted another pair of students who had been sitting in the corner and they quickly ran to alert a teacher.

/

Draco had been in his office grading papers when he got a fire call from Madam Pince.

"Professor Malfoy, two of your students have been hurt in the library. I have already brought them to the hospital wing. I will contact the headmistress and deputy headmaster."

Draco nodded and quickly left his office. When he arrived at the hospital wing he heard horrible screams coming from two small voices. Draco hurried and the scene he found nearly broke his heart.

Bryan and Eva were withering around in pain. "What's wrong with them, Madam Pomfrey?

She looked frantic but answered while casting diagnostic spells. "It seems someone has thrown some type of potion on them."

Draco's eyes darkened and stared at their faces. He heard the arrival of the Headmistress and Harry.

"We need to contact professor Willowby." Draco quickly moved toward the fireplace in her office and called the professor.

/

A few moments later the professor Willowby came into the hospital wing and rushed toward the screaming students. After a few minutes of examining the patients and running diagnostic spells, professor Willowby finally looked up.

"I believe I know what potion they poured on these children. I think it was the Verminio Pulsoaris potion. This is a dark potion; it causes pain through the nerve endings in the body. Luckily, I have the antidote with me but we must hope that the potion has not damaged their nerve endings."

Professor Willowby pulled out a small vial of light blue liquid before giving Bryan half and the other to Evangeline. As soon as they drank the potion they stopped screaming and their bodies stilled.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Madam Pomfrey begin some healing spells. "We must notify their relatives"

Draco nodded but frowned "Bryan has his mother and aunt but Evangeline lives in an orphanage. I read her file when I noticed something."

The headmistress nodded and turned to Harry. "Harry, please go and investigate who did this. I want whoever did this to be thoroughly punished."

Harry nodded and left the room followed quickly by Willowby and the headmistress.

Draco walked slowly to his student's bedside and frowned. He pulled a chair next to their beds and silently watched over them while Madame Pomfrey healed them.

/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 15-**

It was midnight before the Headmistress and Harry returned. Professor McGonagall looked at the students before turning to Draco. "How are they doing?"

"Madame Pomfrey said they were stable and thankfully their nerve endings were not damaged. Their bodies are just recovering their strength. Did you contact their guardians? Did you find those responsible?"

"Mr. Greengrass' mother will arrive shortly but nobody at the orphanage was able to come."

"Did you find who it was?"

Harry nodded "I had a suspicion as to who it had been, Willowby accompanied me. Apparently this potion will sometimes leave magical residue on those who brew it. We checked those that I suspected and it turned out that I was correct. They are currently in the dungeons waiting to be interviewed by the aurors."

"Who was it?"

"Penelope Nott, Rodger Stone, and Annabelle Noir, they were expelled from the school and will not be continuing their magical education, here."

Draco nodded before turning back to his own students. A few minutes later they heard footsteps approaching and found a woman with dark black curly hair walking towards them.

"Where is my son?"

Professor Malfoy stood and walked her to her son. "I am professor Malfoy, the Slytherin head of house. He is stable and thankfully nothing happened to his nerve endings. We have caught those responsible and they have been expelled."

She was touching her son's forehead when he slowly woke up. "Mum?"

She smiled sadly before kissing his cheek. "I'm here, baby. Mommy is here for you."

The little boy smiled before looking around the room frantically. "How is Eva? Is she alright?"

Draco smiled and nodded "Mr. Greengrass, she has pulled through splendidly."

Eva slowly opened her eyes and stared at the room before her. She was about to scream when she noticed Bryan smiling at her. Everything came back to her and she looked up frightened.

Draco moved to her bedside. "Ms. Turner, you're doing great. We caught who did this to you and have expelled those responsible."

She nodded but her eyes were glued to her hands. Draco touched her small hands and squeezed reassuringly. She looked up at him amazed and surprised.

Smiling, Draco motioned for the adults to give them time to rest. Bryan's mother kissed her son and then took her leave, she thanked the professors for their actions and left. Before they could leave Madam Pomfrey walked up to them worriedly.

"Professors, I need to speak with you. While I examined Ms. Turner I noticed she had several past medical conditions. It seems that this girl has broken her arm five times but each time it has not properly set. She also broke her leg a couple of times but it seems as if she has not had any medical attention. Ms. Turner is badly malnourished, professors, I suspect that she has been abused."

Draco nodded sadly and his sadness was reflected on the faces of all of the professors gathered.

The headmistress frowned. "Sadly we can't do anything until we have actual proof."

Draco wanted to scream but he knew the law. "I'm going to talk to her. Even if she tells me we can't do anything until there is proof. I will investigate her orphanage and keep an eye on her."

Harry and the headmistress nodded then the headmistress left silently. Draco and Harry walked back to the students. "You two will be here for another two days. I will come by later so if you need anything from your room let me know."

They nodded and Bryan asked for his Wizards chess set and his books while Eva only asked for school bag. Draco nodded and left with Harry.

It was already one in the morning so they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

/

The next morning Draco woke up to a severe sense of nausea and he ran from the bed toward the restroom.

"Dray, are you alright?"

Draco was throwing up when he felt Harry's hand on his back. When he finished he stood and brushed his teeth before answering. "Yeah, I guess I was just worrying about Bryan and Evangeline."

Harry nodded and smiled.

Draco changed before walking to his children's room. They were still asleep so he just kissed their foreheads before calling Winky to watch over them while he left for the day.

Harry followed him silently, they separated after breakfast because Harry had a class and Draco needed to retrieve Bryan and Eva's things. Draco kissed Harry before walking down to the Slytherin dorms.

When he had retrieved the necessary materials he walked toward the hospital wing. Thankfully, he had a free period so he would be able to visit with his students. As he entered the hospital wing he heard his students' voices.

"Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, Professor"

"Good morning, Professor"

Draco handed them their belongings before taking a seat in an empty chair. "Ms. Turner, I wanted to know if I could speak with you."

She looked confused but nodded. "You can speak freely in front of Bryan, professor."

"Are you sure, Ms. Turner?"

She nodded so Draco continued. "Ms. Turner, we noticed certain old injuries to your body when we were trying to heal you and I wanted to ask you about your life at the orphanage. Have they ever done anything to you that you didn't like?"

Evangeline looked like she was about to panic so Draco smiled reassuringly. "It's alright Ms. Turner, if you can't tell me it's ok. I just want you to know that if you ever need me please contact me as soon as you can." Draco pulled a coin from his pocket and handed it to her.

This Galleon is made to get messages across; he then showed her how to write a message and also showed her his own corresponding coin. "Wherever I am, I will be able to read this and I will be there in a second. It has a small location device so keep it with you. Remember, that I am your teacher and I care."

Evangeline looked stunned but nodded.

"Thank you, professor." She placed the coin on the bedside table next to her wand.

Having completed what he had needed to do, Draco left them to rest. For the rest of the day Draco was distracted by his thoughts. He had been feeling weird lately and in the deep recesses of his mind he knew what was wrong with him.

It was during his last class that his inattention caught up with him. He had been walking around watching his students practice the Accio spell but he had not noticed that someone had accidentally said it wrong and the spell hit Draco right in the abdomen.

/

Harry had been in the middle of his seventh year DADA lesson when a second year Hufflepuff came into his classroom.

"Professor, Madam Pomfrey said to hurry…Its professor Malfoy…he….had an accident."

Harry felt that his whole body had just been drained of blood and he quickly dismissed his class and ran in the direction of the hospital wing. When he arrived, he noticed Pansy and Ron standing there holding two crying twins.

He walked past them and found Draco laying on one of the hospital beds.

"What happened to him?"

Ron was the first to answer "One of the students in his class accidentally said the wrong spell and it hit Draco in the stomach."

Madame Pomfrey was scurrying around Draco casting Diagnostic spells. After the second one she gasped.

Harry turned to her quickly, he had been holding Draco's hand and his grip tightened on his hand when he heard her gasp.

"I cannot believe this but Professor Malfoy is pregnant. It takes a very powerful man to be able to carry a child full term but I guess I shouldn't be surprised he already has two children."

Harry sat motionless. He stared at Draco's profile and before he knew what his was doing he stood up and began to back away from Draco. He vaguely heard Ron's voice.

"Harry? Congratulations, man! Where are you going?"

Pansy was the next to speak "Harry Potter don't you dare abandon Draco at a time like this!"

Harry was in shock his body continued to back out of the room. "Harry, stay with daddy!" Loren stared at Harry, his face showing his confusion.

"Papa, please don't go! You, need to be with daddy!" Isabelle had screamed at him and he just quickened his pace out of the room.

The last thing he heard was two small voices. "Papa!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 16-**

Harry ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was running to but his legs continued. When he finally became aware of his surroundings he found himself in the forbidden forest.

He slumped down next to a tree and for the first time in years, he cried. How can he be a parent? It was too much for Harry to comprehend. He was not going to be a good parent.

Harry's life had turned upside down in a few months and now he went from happy bachelor to expectant father? It was simply too much.

He curled up on his side and sobbed his heart out.

/

Back in the hospital wing Draco had woken up and thankfully nothing happened to the baby or him. Draco was not surprised by the news of the baby because he had had his suspicions. When Pansy told him about what had happened with Harry he was so hurt that at first he was not able to stand.

Then anger surged through him.

"Daddy, were going to have a little brother?" Loren asked his father

Draco smiled and nodded "or little sister."

"Dad, are you going to get papa back?" Isabelle asked

Draco's smiled wavered when he heard his daughter call Harry, papa.

"I don't know, Harry has to figure things out but I will look for him later. Now, all I want to do is rest."

They all nodded, Pansy as about to take the children with her but Draco told her that they would stay with him. Ron and Pansy nodded and left the small family.

Isabelle settled on her father's left side and Loren on his father's right side and the three soon fell asleep. Both children had unwillingly moved a small hand over their father's stomach almost as to protect their small sibling.

/

Outside the hospital wing Pansy turned to Ron. "We need to find Harry. If he doesn't come back here and helps Draco, I will cut his balls off and feed it to the giant squid."

Ron winced before nodding "I'll go look for him, you need to rest. Remember, we have our own baby to think about."

She nodded and kissed Ron before walking to their rooms. Ron ran to Harry's rooms and searched for the marauder's map. When he had found it, he quickly found Harry's name in the forest and Ron ran toward his best friend.

/

Deep down in his heart Harry knew he loved Draco but something would not allow him to accept this. The news of the baby had shocked him.

He was scared, utterly terrified. How could he be a good parent when he had never had any parents?

"Harry!"

He heard someone screaming his name but he continued to lie on the forest floor. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he finally looked up.

Ron stood there frowning at his best friend.

"Harry, get up." The red head looked determined and serious.

"If you came here to drag me back there you might as well go back, Ron."

Ron shook his head before taking a seat next to Harry. "I'm not here to do that Harry."

Harry looked confused but remained silent.

"How long have we known each other Harry?" Ron had picked up a small leaf and twirled it around in his hand. Harry watched the green leaf swirling in his friend's hands.

"Almost eleven years."

Ron looked at him "Eleven years, seems like yesterday that I met a skinny awkward kid on the Hogwarts Express."

Despite his sour mood, Harry laughed.

"I seem to remember you were an awkward skinny kid yourself."

Ron grinned before looking up at the tree tops. "Harry, I know how your feeling."

Harry looked skeptical but remained silent.

Ron sighed and continued to look up at the darkening sky. "I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking. Although I don't mention it, you should know I think of you as my brother."

Harry nodded silently.

"Harry, did you know that I have never forgiven myself for abandoning you twice, when you needed me the most? I know how it feels to be scared and allow that fear to overcome you. Running away seems to be the easiest way out but in the end it's the worst thing you can do. "

"Ron—"

"No, let me finish. I have wanted to say this for years and I finally have the words."

Harry nodded silently

"Harry, I know you hate to be forced to do things, but life is full of responsibilities. Leaving Draco, because you're scared of the commitment that you will be making isn't fair to you, Draco or the baby. I have never seen you as happy as you have been with Draco. Although, I can't believe your with the ferret, I know he makes you happy."

"When Pansy told me she was expecting, you want to know what my first reaction was. I almost turned and ran. It's natural to have doubts about becoming a parent. Bringing a new life into this world a huge responsibility but don't allow fear to take the joy from it."

Harry looked thoughtful before he sighed and turned to Ron.

"What if I'm not a good parent, Ron? What if I ruin my child's life?"

Ron laughed and turned to look at Harry.

"Seriously, mate? Harry, you grew up without parents you can't tell me you didn't wish for your parents every single day of your childhood. Are you willing to allow your child to know that pain? Have you noticed how much of a natural parent you are with Isabelle and Loren? Don't underestimate yourself, Harry. Besides, you won't do it alone. Draco is a wonderful parent, what you don't know, he will."

"It's just too much to think about."

"Believe me, mate, allowing your fears to guide your decisions will not give you what you want. How do you feel about Draco, Isabelle and Loren?"

Harry looked at his hands and sighed.

"I don't know…I know that I sleep better when I sleep next to Draco. I know that I would kill anyone who ever hurt them. I know that it breaks my heart when Isabelle or Loren cry. I know that I wish I could heal all of Draco's emotional scars. I know that I would kill anyone who touched Draco. I know that I don't go ten minutes without thinking about him or the kids. I know that their rooms feel more like home than anywhere else. I know that when Isabelle or Loren fall asleep in my arms I smile."

Ron smiled "It sounds like you love them, mate."

Harry looked surprised but thoughtful

"I love them?" Harry whispered. He began to revisit all of his memories of the past months and it finally dawned on him.

"I love Draco. I love Isabelle and Loren."

Ron laughed again. "Merlin, your thick!"

Harry glared, "Shut it you! Ron do you really think I can do this?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, you defeated a megalomaniac at the age of seventeen, if you can't raise these kids, heaven help me. Now, we have to go before Pansy decides to come down here and castrate you. Oh, and did you know Isabelle and Loren called you papa?"

Harry paled. "Ron, did I ever tell you how scary your wife can be? Yeah, I heard them and honestly now it makes me proud."

Ron laughed and stood holding his hand out for Harry. Taking his friend's hand he stood and they began walking back toward the castle.

"Ron, go inside, I think I have to do something."

Ron looked uncertain but Harry pushed him forward. "Trust me, Ron."

Harry then turned around and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 17-**

An hour later Harry ran through Hogwarts, determined to do what he should have done a long time ago.

As he neared the Hospital wing he heard voices.

"Daddy, did Harry get mad because we called him papa?"

"Dad, why did he leave?"

Harry's heart broke again and he almost smacked himself for his moment of stupidity. He entered just at that moment drawing the attention of the three people on the hospital bed.

"Isabelle, papa left because papa can be an idiot."

Draco looked angry and he even pulled his children closer to him. He refused to look at him and Harry hung his head.

"Papa, you hurt daddy!" Loren stood and glared at Harry.

Harry nodded and stood in front of the little boy. "I know I did, Lor. This is why I'm here to apologize to you four. I also want to apologize to your new sibling."

Harry sat at the edge of the hospital bed and looked at the three people he loved the most in the world. "I want to apologize for allowing my fears to overwhelm me. I love you all so much. I don't know how I could have left and for the rest of my life I will make it up to you four."

Isabelle and Loren were smiling at Harry and reached forward. Harry hugged the children he now considered his own before looking at the man he loved. He knelt down on the floor next to the bed and reached for Draco's hand.

Draco had sat silently through Harry's apology and although he was still sitting away from him, his face had softened somewhat. When Harry reached for his hand he allowed him to take it but sat stiffly on the bed.

Harry kissed his hand and locked eyes with his blond lover. "Draco, please forgive me for being the biggest idiot in the world. You and the kids are my home. I searched for you all of my life and without knowing, you were right in front of me. I was an idiot to let you go, even for a moment. You and the children are the people I love the most in the world. Draco, you are the love of my life."

Harry pulled out of his robe a small box, he opened it and Draco could see two small rings inside. They were simple silver bands with three small diamonds. Harry reached inside and pulled one out. Draco could feel small tears fall from his own eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Draco smiled but remained sitting.

"What can you offer me?"

Harry noticed Draco's smirk and smiled before answering.

"If you accept me as your husband I promise to love and protect you and the children. I promise to never leave you again. I promise to become the best father to our children. I promise to give you love, support and respect. I promise to give our children the love my parents were not allowed to give me. I promise to dedicate my whole life to you and our children. Finally, I promise that I will love you until the day I breath my last breath in this world and even then I will love you where ever my soul is."

Draco had tears running down his cheeks and a huge grin on his face. They were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey who was blowing her nose.

"Go on, Mr. Malfoy. If you don't marry him I think I will."

Draco laughed and nodded at Harry.

"I'm sorry, madam, but this man is taken." Harry placed the ring on Draco's finger before kissing him passionately. After a few moments Harry felt a tug on his robes and looked down to find Loren staring up at him.

"Does this mean you're going to be our real papa?"

Harry's eyes couldn't stop some tears from falling and he tearfully answered his son.

"Yes, son, I am your papa." Harry who had sat down next to Draco, pulled Loren on to his lap while Draco pulled Isabelle to his lap.

Draco turned to Harry and motioned for the ring box. When Harry handed him the ring box he watched as Draco took the other ring and placed it on Harry's finger.

Harry looked at the ring on his hand and then at the people around him before smiling and kissing each one of them on the forehead.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the new family and walked back to her office. They needed their privacy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 18-**

Eva and Bryan had been released from the hospital wing and had returned to their normal lives. Now, that Penelope and her two evil friends had been expelled the rest of their house learned to leave them alone.

A month had passed since the incident in the library and their friendship became stronger. Soon, the beginning of the winter term arrived. Although, two students had applied to stay during the break, Eva being one of them, Headmistress McGonagall had decided to close down Hogwarts to students. She had even asked if she could visit Bryan for the holidays but he had sadly explained that his family was going on a vacation in France. So with fear in her heart Evangeline reluctantly returned to the orphanage.

When she got off of the Hogwarts Express, she placed her hands in her jean pockets and touched the gold coin that lay there. She felt a bit of comfort before she fear gripped her again. There standing awkwardly on the platform was the director of the orphanage. He scowled at her and her heart plummeted, it was going to be a long winter break.

/

_**Harry Potter to Wed Draco Malfoy**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_**It is my pleasure to announce the betrothal of Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world and Draco Malfoy, Charms professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, dear readers, the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor is now off the market. The news will shock you, especially when none of us knew Harry Potter was gay. It seems that when Mr. Malfoy joined the Hogwarts school staff; he caught the eye of its deputy headmaster. Harry, who is remembered for his defeat of Lord Voldemort four years ago, was quick to begin dating the Charms professor. Their relationship soon blossomed into a love match.**_

_**Hogwarts insiders have attested to the love that these two men show for one another. The pair was betrothed a month ago and will also be expecting a new addition to their happy family. Harry, will also be adopting Mr. Malfoy's two three year old children. Their wedding is scheduled to take place in February in an undisclosed location. I am sure I speak for the whole wizarding world when I say that we will all be checking our post for an invitation. **_

_**It seems, ladies and gentlemen, that the boy-who-lived will be finally getting his happy ending. Although I am a bit jealous of Mr. Malfoy, one can only hope that he deserves Harry Potter. Congratulations Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy!**_

/

A shaggy dark figure threw the worn down paper on the floor. Anger and hate surged through him as his shaking hands balled into fists. The dark and dank room seemed to envelop the figure in shadows with only two bloodthirsty eyes flashing through the darkness.

/

Draco laughed when he finished reading the article. "Love, did you read this?"

The family was currently sitting under a tree at the edge of the lake. It was a snowy November Saturday morning and Harry had insisted they go for a walk.

Harry was currently watching Isabelle on her broom while telling Loren a story. "Yeah, so do you deserve me?" Harry smirked.

Draco glared. "Shut it, you!"

Harry laughed as his daughter flew around his legs. Loren had refused their continued urging for him to learn to fly. Harry had secretly told Draco that he suspected their son to be a Ravenclaw. Draco had disagreed but in his heart he knew Harry was correct.

It had been a month since Harry had proposed and Draco had never been happier. When everyone found out about the engagement and the baby they had received mixed reactions. Pansy had squealed and had almost tackled Draco to the ground but both of their lovers had intervened. Ginny and Neville didn't look surprised and offered to care for the twins when the time came. Most of the Hogwarts staff had congratulated them, only professor Willowby had frowned.

The Weasley matriarch had cried and then began to spoil Draco. He laughed at the memory of Mrs. Weasley piling a mountain of food onto his plate at the family dinner. The rest of the Weasley family had happily congratulated them and genuinely welcomed Draco into the family. His Aunt Andromeda had grinned and made Draco promise to help plan the wedding. Teddy had congratulated his godfather and uncle before running off to play with the twins.

"Dray, I think we should get back."

Draco nodded and took Loren's hand while Harry walked with Isabelle. As they entered their rooms Draco smiled. He remembered when Harry had finally decided to move in with him. Isabelle and Loren had made a huge deal about their papa moving in and would tell everyone who would listen. He remembered an especially embarrassing moment when Isabelle had told Molly Weasley that her daddy and papa had a sleepover and that is why she was going to have a new brother or sister.

Draco and Harry had only blushed while the whole Weasley clan laughed at their expense.

Harry went into the kitchen to make some dinner while Draco played with the children. It was the beginning of winter break and all of the students were gone. This allowed the small family to spend time together.

Harry soon brought a tray of sandwiches and juice for all of them to share. They talked and laughed. "Papa, tell Isabelle to stop trying to bite my sandwich!"

"Isabelle, leave your brother alone." As soon as she heard Harry's voice Isabelle stopped and Draco was amazed at the amount of respect the children had for Harry.

The children soon ran off to play in their room and Draco and Harry settled on the couch side by side. "Dray, I wanted to ask you a question."

When Draco nodded Harry played with his engagement ring distractedly.

"Dray, when we get married and I adopt Isabelle and Loren…will you and the kids take my name or I can take your name, what did you have in mind?"

Draco almost kissed Harry because he looked so awkward and uncertain. He had expected this question and had already decided what he wanted.

"Harry, the past couple of months have been the happiest of my life. I notice how happy my children are with you and how happy you are with my children. Being a Malfoy had once been the pride of my life but it has only brought me pain and suffering. I know that although the war is over there are still those who hate the Malfoys and I don't want that for my children. The Malfoys have not positively contributed to the wizarding world and I honestly hate the last connection to my father. So if you will have us we would be proud to call ourselves Potters."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco passionately before turning serious once more.

"Dray, I spoke to Hermione yesterday and she mentioned something to me that I wanted to talk to you about."

Draco nodded and looked up at Harry.

"She told me about a new adoption procedure that is available for adoptive parents. This involves taking hairs from the adoptive parents and mixing this in a potion. The child then drinks the potion and takes on the characteristics of the new parent. In essence it is as if the child were the parent's biological child."

Draco nodded silently "Are there any drawbacks to this potion?"

Harry nodded "There is a bit of pain accompanied with the spell but in order to avoid this, the children are given dreamless sleep potion and will not feel the pain."

Draco contemplated this silently and Harry looked at Draco anxiously. "Dray, you know I don't care that their not my biological children. I love them. I only wanted to offer you this but if you don't agree then its fine. "

Draco turned to him and smiled. "Harry, I know that you will love them either way but I'm just worried about them. You once asked if I ever wondered who their other parent was and I honestly never wanted to know. I love you and they love you so we should ask them and whatever they decide is what we shall do."

Harry nodded and kissed Draco tenderly. "Loren! Isabelle!"

The children came into the room giggling. They walked up to their parents and crawled onto their laps.

"Your papa wants to ask you something." Draco grinned at Harry's dark look

Harry turned to his children and explained the adoption procedure. "So, Isabelle and Loren, if you take this potion you would be my biological children."

The two little children looked thoughtful and shared a look with each other before Loren turned to Harry. "So we will still be my daddy's children?"

Harry nodded "You would be mine and your daddy's biological children."

They nodded and shared another look before Isabelle took Loren's hand and then turned to Harry. "Papa, Loren and I want to take the potion. Daddy explained that he didn't like our other father and we know that daddy loves you and we love you, so we agree."

Harry hugged and kissed them. "I love you Loren and Isabelle. Even if you had denied this I will always love you."

Draco smiled as he watched Harry hug their children. Draco placed his hand on his abdomen and smiled when he felt the small bump. He was truly happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 19-**

Eva tasted copper. She had only been here for a week but it had been hell. Her fingers ached from scrubbing the kitchen floor. As soon as she had arrived the director had made sure to put her to work. Eva had been denied the ability to sleep on a bed and had been forced to sleep in a closet.

She now sat in her closet holding her broken wrist. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of her life at Hogwarts as a small comfort. All of a sudden she heard loud footsteps heading toward her. She whimpered as a hand grabbed her blond hair and dragged her out of the closet.

"You damn bitch! You and these stupid orphans have caused me too many problems!" Evangeline began to kick and shout. She knew what might happen if he took her away.

She had dug her nails into his hand and he had let go of her hair. Eva stood and tried to run away from the drunken director but he had caught her before she could get away.

He pushed her down the hallway, she cried out in pain as she heard her ribs brake. Eva then remembered the coin Professor Malfoy had given her and slowly reached for it. When she finished putting in the information professor Malfoy had shown her, she felt him kick her. As darkness claimed her she prayed for her professor to receive the message.

/

Draco was about to change into his bed clothes when he felt a small burning sensation from his robe pocket. He reached inside and found the duplicate coin he had given Eva.

_**Danger, please come ….orphanage…hurt…hurry**_

"Harry!"

Harry had also been about to change into his bed clothes when he had noticed Draco turn pale. "What's wrong, Dray?"

"Ms. Turner is in trouble we need to go and help her."

Harry nodded, called Winky and then they both touched the coin and Draco activated the Portkey inside the coin.

/

When they arrived they noticed that the orphanage was completely dark.

"Lumos!" Harry and Draco lit their wands and carefully searched for their student.

"Ms. Turner!" Draco called hoping she would answer.

After a couple of minutes they entered a room and what they found made Draco throw up.

The child had been beaten badly and she was in the corner of the room cradling her right arm. Draco could see blood dripping down the side of her head as she lay there as if in a coma. He walked slowly forward and he carefully touched her cheek.

"Ms. Turner, it's me professor Malfoy. Who did this?"

Harry was currently searching the room and found a drunken man asleep against the opposite wall. Harry was full of anger but he knew the little girl had seen enough violence so he only tied the man before sending his patronus to the Magical Law Enforcement. A few moments later three aurors arrived. They took the man away before releasing the child into Harry's custody.

Before leaving one of the aurors turned to Harry. "She is in your custody, professor, at least until we locate a proper place for her. Someone from the child protective services will arrive shortly to take care of the other children."

Harry nodded and the auror disappeared.

Draco had been trying to magically heal some of the wounds but she had too many. He finally picked up her fragile body and Apparated back to Hogwarts followed by Harry.

As they walked toward the castle, Draco prayed she would be alright. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey quickly began to heal the girl. Draco stood next to the girl's bed and Harry hugged him comfortingly.

"Do you think she will be alright, Harry?"

Harry sighed sadly

"I hope so, Dray."

When Madam Pomfrey finally moved away from the bed she looked shaken. Harry turned to her and asked how Evangeline was doing.

Madam Pomfrey looked angry. "This poor child, she has three broken ribs, a broken wrist, she is bruised all over and she had a large gash on her head. I fixed all of her broken bones and healed her bruises too. I gave her a pain potion and a dreamless sleep potion. Thankfully she did not suffer any long term damage from this."

Draco looked prepared to murder her attacker but Harry's comforting arm on his waist calmed him. "Calm down, Dray. We have to be strong and help her. We can't do much right now so take the next bed and sleep. I will sit by her and watch over her for now. Remember, we have another little one to look out for too."

Draco nodded and lay down on the hospital bed while Harry sat in a chair between both beds. As soon as his head hit the pillow Draco fell asleep. Harry smiled and turned to the girl on the bed next to them. He took her small hand and memories of another raven haired abused teen came into his thoughts. He would help this child with anything he could.

/

It had been two weeks since they had rescued Evangeline and she still had not awoken. Madam Pomfrey had explained that her body refused to wake up, medically she was fine but it seemed her mind had refused to wake up.

During those two weeks Draco and Harry would alternate in spending time with her. They had notified her best friend Bryan and he had come to visit a couple of times. The animal that had done that to her had been imprisoned in Azkaban, luckily they had rescued her before the abuse could go any further.

It seemed that the director of the orphanage had a drinking problem and would use the orphans to relieve his frustrations. Now, Harry had bought the orphanage, anonymously, and had hired new qualified individuals that would provide a better environment for the children. Harry and Draco checked on them every week; they called it Angel's Home for Angels.

/

Draco sat next to Evangeline's bed and held her hand. He was surprised when she felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, Dray."

Draco looked at Harry before whispering. "I want her Harry"

Harry looked surprised but nodded

"Are you sure? Do you think she would accept?"

Draco looked at her face and touched her forehead slowly. "I don't know, but I don't want her to be alone anymore. She reminds me of us when we were young."

Harry nodded and sat down next to Draco. "We need you to wake up Evangeline. Draco and I want you to wake up and become part of our family."

Draco sighed and kissed Harry. "I will make sure she has no other relatives and then I will see what else we have to do." Harry nodded while Draco left the Hospital wing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 20-**

Everything was too bright. Evangeline was overwhelmed by the brightness of the room. She lay there for a moment, eyes shut tight. She felt a hand cover hers and she stayed very still.

"Eva, honey, you need to wake up. I don't know if you can hear me but, Draco and I would like to offer you a place in our home. It's not about pity; we just know that you are part of our family. If you allow us we would like to be your parents, so we can love and protect you, like you should have been since you were born. Please, please, sweetheart, wake up."

She felt the person tighten their hold on her hand. Eva knew it must be Professor Potter so she slowly opened her eyes.

As soon as her Professor noticed her eyes were open, he smiled and covered her hand with both of his. "I knew you were going to wake up!"

She tried to smile but her whole body was completely numb. "Let me go and tell Madam Pomfrey and Draco or their going to kill me." He actually bent down and kissed her hand.

A few moments later she heard footsteps enter the hospital wing. She tried to smile but her body simply would not allow her to move. Finally when Madam Pomfrey moved toward her she spelled away her numbness.

When she could move again she slowly sat up in bed. Professor Malfoy walked to her side and took her hand. "I don't know if Harry told you but we would like to adopt you."

Eva wanted to cry but somehow she thought it might all be a dream. Without thinking she reached out and touched his face silently. When her fingertips touched his cheek she smiled.

Although her throat was sore she smiled before answering. "P-Professors, t-thank y-you f-for s-saving m-me."

Harry smiled behind Draco and nodded

Clearing her throat she continued "What happened to him? What about the orphanage?"

Harry was the first to answer "He is now in Azkaban, the wizard prison and we have hired new staff for the orphanage and we visit it every week to make sure it is a better environment for the kids."

She grinned and finally addressed what they had wanted to speak with her about for nearly three weeks.

"Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy, if you still want me…then I would really like to be a part of your family."

Harry grinned and stepped forward and kissed her forehead. Draco followed his example and also kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to our family, sweetheart" Harry smiled

/

The next day when Harry had gotten all of the adoption papers for the three children. He had been filling them all when he was suddenly struck by the realization that he was going to have four children. This time instead of feeling scared he felt happy and proud.

When the paperwork was complete he took the finished paperwork with him on his way to their rooms. As he entered he found his daughter Isabelle asleep on the couch while Loren lay asleep on the floor. His other daughter was sitting with his future husband in the kitchen.

Before joining them he kissed the two children and then walked to the kitchen. He kissed Eva's head and then kissed Draco's lips before handing him the finished paperwork.

He turned seriously to Eva. "Did you finish your catch up assignments?"

Eva looked surprised at having someone actually ask for her homework but she nodded and pointed to the large pile on her right. He smiled and looked proudly at her. "Good, Eva, we need to speak with you. We just finished the adoption paperwork but we need to ask you one last question. Isabelle and Loren will be going through a blood adoption." He then explained how that would happen. "We wanted to know if you would like to do the same or just do a normal adoption. Honey, just remember, we will love your either way."

She looked thoughtful and after a long pause she finally answered. "I want to do it. I've never had a family and I want to be a real part of this family. I know you would accept me regardless of any biological connection but I want to leave my old life behind."

They nodded and Draco asked the next question that they had decided to ask her. "Do you want to find out who your biological parents were before you go through with the adoption?"

"You can do that?"

Draco nodded and pulled out a potions vial. "All you need to do is drop one of your hairs into this potion and then you dip a quill into it and then touch paper and your birth parent's names appear on the parchment."

She thought about it and then nodded "If you two don't mind I would like to find out."

They nodded and Draco handed her the potion. Eva pulled one of her hairs and slipped it into the potion. Harry then handed her a quill and she dipped it in the potion before touching a clean sheet of parchment. Slowly words appeared on the paper.

_**Evangeline Turner- **_

_**Mother- Bellatrix Lestrange**_

_**Father- Lucius Malfoy **_

As they looked at the parchment Draco looked at his half sister. Harry looked at the daughter of the woman who killed his godfather. As they both looked at little Eva they both pushed any dark thoughts out of their mind, she was their daughter and no one would change that.

"What does this mean?" She looked scared.

Draco answered "it means, sweetheart, that you are my half sister. It also means that my father and my aunt had an affair and sired you when I was seven years old. It also means that your mother was a crazy murder that killed Harry's godfather and his adoptive brother."

"Draco!"

Eva looked terrified and was now starting to cry but before she could leave the room Harry had hugged her. "I don't care about any of that, Eva, you are my daughter and I will fight anyone who tries to deny this."

She turned to him and hugged him before crying silently into his robes. Harry glared at Draco and Draco finally realized how much he had hurt his daughter. He stood and walked to them, kneeling down he hugged her and whispered soothing words.

"I'm sorry Eva, I was just surprised. I agree with Harry, we are your parents no matter what. Now, do you still want to go through the adoption?"

She looked up at him and slowly nodded. "Alright, then how about we finish this paperwork and we can complete the adoption later tonight."

All three nodded and then Harry asked if she wanted to play a game of wizard's chess against him. While they were playing the twins woke up and watched their papa and new older sister play their game.

"Sorry papa but I hope my older sister wins" Isabelle said grinning at her father. Harry only patted her head before sticking his tongue out at her.

"I will cheer for you papa, but I also want Eva to win." Loren giggled when Harry pretended to be hurt.

Draco smiled and then burned the parchment with the two names, he meant what he said; she was their daughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 21-**

Later that evening Pansy, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville sat in their rooms helping Draco and Harry complete the adoptions. As a ministry official Hermione was also present in order to make the adoptions official.

Inside the children all lay on Harry and Draco's bed, everyone gathered around them. Draco held three potions vials, they had already added their hairs. Harry gave all three of them the dreamless sleep potion and kissed their foreheads. A few moments later all three children were asleep so Harry, Draco and Luna each gave the children the potion before stepping back and watching them.

At first nothing happened and Harry looked Draco anxiously. Then noticeable changes began. Eva grew a couple of inches, her blond hair curled and her bone structure softened. Isabelle's black hair curled and her baby face softened as well. Loren's blond hair curled somewhat around his ears and he grew a bit.

When the changes seemed to be over they allowed the children to sleep while the adults went into the sitting room. Pansy, who now had a fairly large belly, was eating a small piece of cake with jalapenos as the toping.

Harry looked at her and made a gagging noise. "Pansy, that's disgusting."

Pansy glared at him but it was Draco who answered "I actually think it looks delicious. Harry, love, can you get me the same?"

Ron laughed "Better do what he says Harry, believe me this is going to be the least of your worries."

Pansy then turned angrily to Ron, "Oh, so now I'm a bother, am I?"

Ron moved a hand over his face and whispered to Harry "See, that's what I was talking about…just wait."

"I heard that Ronald Weasley" Ron paled and then sat back quietly

Harry laughed and stood to bring Draco his disgusting desert. When he walked back into the room Ginny and Neville were standing at the front of the room.

He handed Draco his desert and whispered "What did I miss?"

Draco was greedily eating the desert before explaining "They have an announcement"

"As we were saying, Gin and I have an announcement…Ginny will do the honors."

Ginny smiled at her husband and then said "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone laughed and congratulated the pair. "Is it me or is everyone getting pregnant?" Neville said

"I think there's something in the water or George slipped something into our food." Harry said quietly

There was a small pause of silence as everyone contemplated this, then they all busted out in laughter.

"That's impossible…right?" Ginny said uncertain

"Yeah, George is good but not that good." Hermione said quietly

"Well, if he did Hermione and I will be expecting soon." Luna said happily

Draco smiled "Have you decided if you will be adopting?"

Hermione smiled "We want to explore our options but Harry gave us the address to the orphanage Eva was in. I'm sure some of those children would like a home and loving parents."

"That sounds wonderful, you two." Pansy said smiling

Harry called the attention of the room and looked at the three couples in the room and with a smile at Draco he addressed them. "Alright, guys another reason why we wanted to ask you all here was that we wanted to ask you three to be our children's godparents. Pansy and Ron we would like you to be Isabelle's godparents. Ginny and Nev we hoped you would be Eva's godparents. Hermione and Luna we hoped you would be Loren's godparents. So, what do you think?"

They all grinned at Harry and Draco.

Ron stepped forward and said "I think I speak for everyone when I say, we accept. I do want to know how you chose, though."

Harry blushed and looked at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and responded. "Pansy and Ron, we chose you for Isabelle because you're both outspoken and energized and our Isabelle is a ball of energy. Ginny and Neville, your both on the quiet and shy side and our Eva is exactly that so we thought that you would complement her. Lastly, Hermione and Luna you're both some of the brightest witches of our decade and Loren seems to be more of a bookish lad so we thought you two would be the best for him."

"Well, when you explain it like that, it makes sense." Hermione said smiling.

Just then they were interrupted by small footsteps. They turned and found Isabelle sleepily walking toward Harry. As they looked at her they noticed how much she now looked like Harry. Her dark curly hair framed her little face and her eyes were a deep emerald, even her face looked like a softer version of Harry's.

When she reached him she sleepily tugged his robes and whispered. "Up, papa."

He smiled and picked up his daughter as she fell back asleep on his shoulder her small thumb in her mouth.

Draco almost cried but was saved from crying by Pansy. "That is so cute, Harry"

Pansy had actually begun to cry. The next one to come in was Eva who also seemed to be half asleep; she now looked like a female version of Draco. She had grown a few inches but was still petite for her age.

When she almost knocked over a table before getting to them Harry steered her toward Draco and she sat down next to him on the couch where she lay her head on Draco's shoulder and fell back asleep. They all chuckled quietly when Loren followed his sisters into the room and the mini Draco took a seat on Draco's lap.

"That is so cute!" Ginny said while bidding them goodbye.

"All three of them have your eyes Harry." Ron said as he looked at his nieces and nephews.

Harry nodded as he looked at his children proudly. Their guests left a few minutes later, Hermione took the adoption papers in order to turn them into the ministry. "Congratulations, Harry, Draco, you are now the proud parents of three little angels."

Harry and Draco grinned before waving goodbye. Finally alone with their children, they took them to their room. Draco placed Loren in his bed and then magically enlarged Isabelle's bed so it would fit both girls. Harry settled Isabelle under the covers and then left to bring Eva as well.

When they were all settled Draco and Harry turned the lights off and walked into their bedroom. Changing into their pajamas and lying down under the blankets Harry pulled Draco to him placing a protective hand over Draco's abdomen.

As they drifted off to sleep Draco moved his hand to cover Harry's over his stomach and their fingers entwined.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 22-**

The next couple of days everything went back to normal. Eva returned to classes but she smiled more now. Although she lived in the Slytherin dorms most of her time was spent with her new family. Bryan had been happy for her and was now a frequent visitor. The day after the adoption Harry and Draco took Eva shopping for new clothes. Slowly Eva's face began to glow from the happiness that her new family gave her.

Every afternoon Bryan and Evangeline would go to her parents' rooms and would study on the sitting room. One day when they had entered they found a lard wooden study desk in the corner of the sitting room. As they began studying Draco had walked in and kissed his daughter in greeting before greeting Bryan.

"Thank you dad for the desk"

"You are welcome, Eva. Now, I want you two to study hard for the exam in my class."

They grinned and continued their studies. Before curfew, Eva and Bryan would leave the rooms and walk back down to the Slytherin common room...

/

A few days after the adoptions, Harry and Draco were preparing to go to a Weasley family dinner. "Dad! I'm finished dressing Isabelle and Loren."

Draco was currently dressing so he yelled back. "Thank you, Eva. Can you three go into the living room? We will be there shortly."

He heard footsteps heading toward the sitting room. Draco finished dressing and turned to Harry who had also just finished dressing. He walked up to him and kissed him happily. Before Harry could make it into something more, Draco pulled away. "Hurry up Harry."

Harry glared at him "Tease!"

He only heard Draco laugh before walking out to greet their children. Harry followed shaking his head silently.

/

When they arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted by the mass of red heads. Once again Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and greeted them first.

"Hello, Grandma Molly!" Isabelle and Loren said happily while hugging her.

"Hello, my dears. Where is your new sister?"

Loren whispered loudly "She's hiding behind papa. She told us she was scared."

Everyone smiled and Harry turned and smiled. Eva hugged him and he pushed her forward gently.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all, to our children." Isabelle and Loren stood smiling next to Eva.

Draco hugged Harry before speaking. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Evangeline Lily Potter, Loren James Potter and Isabelle Andromeda Potter."

When he finished Isabelle and Loren giggled and began clapping. Everyone came forward to introduce themselves to Eva. Fleur stepped forward and smiled. "Harry, Draco, zey are beautiful."

Fleur's stomach had increased in size and she happily placed a hand on her large belly. While they spoke to everyone they noticed Mrs. Weasley was hugging Eva and their daughter was smiling. The rest of the evening went on in relative normalcy. The family had accepted Eva into the fold.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, Eva said goodbye to her parents and walked slowly down to the Slytherin common room.

Draco and Harry continued to their rooms when the children were in bed they walked into their bedroom. When Draco had stripped and was about to put his pajamas on he felt Harry envelop him from behind.

Harry began kissing his neck and licking his jaw. Draco could feel Harry's arousal on his lower back and moved slowly. When he heard Harry hiss he smirked.

"You are a tease"

Draco grinned and turned to face him. "Only with you, love."

Harry smirked and pulled Draco to him relishing the feel of their arousals rubbing against each other. They moved to the bed, landing in a heap on the blue blankets.

They were kissing as if they had found sweet nectar in each other. Draco relished the movement of Harry's skin over his. He loved the feel of Harry's hands as they drove him insane. Draco loved the feel of Harry's arousal; he loved the sound of Harry's moans as he moved inside him.

With each thrust it was as if Draco was on fire. Harry's hands were everywhere and Draco lost himself in the sensations. Thrust after thrust they met each other with equaling passion their love fueling their bodies. When Draco felt Harry's hand on his erection as he pumped Draco for all he was worth, Draco was lost to the world.

Waves of pleasure ran through him and he felt Harry release himself in him. Draco grinned at the sated look on Harry's face. When Harry pulled out of him he felt as if something was missing with in him. The feeling disappeared when Harry pulled him close, Harry's other hand came to rest on Draco's stomach where a small bump could be seen.

"I love you Draco, with every breath in my body."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's chest. "I love you, Harry."

Harry grinned and they fell asleep in each other's arms, Draco's head buried in Harry's neck. Their very bodies seemed to glow from love.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 23-**

A dark figure smirked as they waited for the other entity in the vicinity to walk by. When he heard the sound of approaching footsteps he kicked the person down and quickly broke their neck.

A maniacal glint appeared on his face as he dragged the dead body inside the dark home. It had taken four years but his anger had finally broken through the crazy haze he had been under.

He had a goal in mind and he was going to make sure that he succeeded. He took the dead man's clothes and wand. The figure cut his palm with a jagged rock and dragged his bloodied hand across the man's face. When he finished the spell he laughed before changing into his new clothes and cutting the dead man's hand and smearing the man's blood on his face.

As he walked out of hell, he almost smiled, vengeance would be his.

/

Draco shifted uncomfortably behind his desk. He was currently watching his students complete their exam in his class. Draco used the time to think about his ever growing belly. He was now obviously pregnant and Draco smiled as he placed a hand on his large belly. It was now February and in two weeks he would finally be marrying the love of his life.

His aunt Andromeda and Molly Weasley had helped organize the wedding and Draco was grateful. They would be marrying at the Burrow, as was tradition. Draco smiled at his students not really looking at them.

All of a sudden a small boy walked into the classroom and ran up to Draco. "Professor, it's your daughter sir, she's hurt."

Draco stood up quickly all of the color draining from his face. "Where?"

"Near the Quidditch pitch professor."

Draco looked at the students and hurriedly dismissed them. "Show me?"

He was so preoccupied worrying about his daughter that he didn't notice the glossy eyed look that the boy wore on his face.

/

As he followed the boy down the stairs he cast his patronus and sent it to Harry explaining what was going on. He only hoped he was not too late to help his baby. He noticed the boy run toward the corner of the forbidden forest that was near the Quidditch pitch.

Draco ran to catch up with the boy but a shiver ran down his spine as he ran into the darkening forest. Just as he was about to ask the boy where his daughter was he felt something hit him at the back of the head before darkness enveloped him.

/

Harry had been in the middle of class when Draco's patronus had glided to him and he heard Draco's voice.

"_Harry, a boy told me our daughter is hurt….she's near the Quidditch pitch…meet me there…I don't know what happened." _

He quickly dismissed the class and ran down to their rooms to check on Isabelle and Loren. When he entered the rooms, they were silent and empty. A drop of fear ran through his body but he calmed himself.

Draco had probably taken them to Pansy or Ginny. He was about to run out of the castle before a foreboding feeling told him to return to his room and check his marauder's map. He ran back and checked the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

What he saw brought a fresh flash of fear into his heart.

At the edge of his map in the forbidden forest, barely visible, there were five dots noticeable. The only two dots which had visible names above them were Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

"Shit!"

Harry quickly sent a patronus to the headmistress before taking the map and following in the direction he had seen. That bastard had Draco, heaven help him if something happened to Draco.

/

Draco woke up when he felt something wet hit his face. When he opened his eyes he saw his three year old daughter crying above him.

"Daddy, what is going on?" She looked bruised and had a small bit of blood on the side of her head.

He quickly stood up and pulled her to his arms. He noticed the pain in his left wrist, which he knew was broken. Looking around he noticed his son lying on the floor unconscious and next to him was his oldest child also lying unconscious.

They seemed to be locked in what looked like a cell inside a cave. "Isabelle help me wake up your brother and sister."

While her tears fell down her face she nodded and followed him toward them. Draco crawled slowly toward his children, first turning to Eva. He touched her shoulder and shook her slowly. "Eva, baby, wake up."

After a few seconds he saw her eyes slowly open. When she turned toward him Draco let out a small gasp of dread. She had a huge gash on the side of her beautiful face. Blood slowly trickled down her face as he noticed she had several cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Isabelle, stay with your sister for me, please." Isabelle nodded and sat down next to Eva. "Don't allow her to fall asleep, ok Isabelle."

When she nodded he turned back to his son. Just as he had done to Eva he shook his shoulder slowly. A few minutes went by and Draco was about to go insane but he saw his son, slowly open his eyes. "Loren, baby, wake up." His son slowly sat up but he was cradling his right arm. He also had a bunch of bruises and cuts.

He stood up and looked around the cell. "Dad, what is going on?"

Eva's voice was so faint Draco turned back to look at her. "I don't know, what is the last thing you remember?"

"A boy came and told me that you had collapsed near the Quidditch pitch. I followed him and then I felt something hit me and I blacked out." She tried standing but her left ankle was badly twisted. Draco closed his eyes because of the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

"Isabelle, Loren, what do you remember?"

Loren looked to be in shock so Isabelle was the one who answered. "A boy came to our rooms; dad and he told Winky that you wanted us to meet you in the Quidditch pitch for a walk. Winky didn't want to go but we pleaded and she took us. When we were following the boy, he turned and hit Winky and then hit us and everything went dark. It was scary daddy." Isabelle began crying again.

Draco bent down and held her shoulders. "Isabelle, I need you to be a big girl ok. Your brother and sister are really hurt and I'm going to need your help."

She swallowed and nodded before standing up and sitting between her brother and sister. Draco turned and tried to examine what was outside the cell. All of a sudden he heard footsteps approaching; Draco moved in front of his children and faced the cell entrance.

A dark figure approached the cell but when they noticed Draco the dark figure smiled. Taking their hood off, the figure's face was now exposed. Draco looked into the face of his father.

"Draco, it's been too long."

Draco glared at the maniac who had sold him to Voldemort. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Azkaban."

Lucius laughed "Did you really think Azkaban could hold me?"

"Why are you doing this?" Draco yelled.

Lucius's face filled with anger and a crazed look came across his face. "Why am I here? Well, my dear son, you forced me to do this!"

"What are you talking about?"

Lucius glared "YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS! YOU WERE ALWAYS A DISAPOINTMENT DRACO BUT TO MARRY HARRY POTTER IS A NEW LOW!"

"Well, father, I no longer want or need your approval! I love Harry!"

Lucius slammed his fist on the bars of the cell "SHUT UP! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME! I AM GLAD I ALLOWED THE DARK LORD TO HAVE HIS FUN WITH YOU! NOW, I WILL DO WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE WHEN YOU WERE BORN AND NOW YOUR PREGNANT AGAIN, YOU STUPID SLUT! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BRING THAT THING INTO THE WORLD!"

Lucius held a wand and opened the cell door. Draco stood protectively in front of his children ready for anything Lucius would do.

"Look at mama bear protecting her cubs." Lucius said sarcastically.

He pointed toward Isabelle and Loren "Are these the ones you had after the party?"

Draco glared "They are mine and Harry's children."

Lucius glared before looking at Eva. "Where did you get this one?"

Draco glared and moved to stand in front of Eva. He winced when he heard Eva whisper "Is he my biological father?"

Lucius looked surprised before turning to Draco. "What did she say? I am her father?"

Draco glared and shook his head. "Harry and I are your fathers, honey."

Lucius looked at Draco calculatingly.

Then he pushed Draco to the floor and grabbed Eva by her blond hair. "Draco, you will tell me what she meant or I will make her suffer."

Draco winced as he had landed on his broken wrist. Isabelle then stood and ran to Lucius. 'Don't hurt my sister, you bad man!"

She was able to kick him before he turned and smacked her. Draco yelled as if he had been struck "Isabelle!"

She had fallen next to Loren, blood dripping from her mouth. Draco noticed Loren pull his sister carefully to him as if to protect her.

Lucius glared at Draco again before holding his wand to Eva's throat. "Tell me what I want to know!"

Draco looked uncertain before nodding. "Give her to me and I will tell you."

Lucius smirked at his son and nodded "I'm feeling generous." He quickly threw her to Draco.

Eva whimpered and cried out as her sprained ankle snapped. Despite his own pain he cradled her in his lap. He held her softly before answering. "I know you had an affair with Bellatrix. What you might not have known was that Bellatrix gave birth to a baby girl. This was that girl."

Lucius looked surprised. "She's my daughter?"

Draco shook his head "No, Harry and I blood adopted her. She is OUR daughter."

Lucius looked livid "YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER FROM ME! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU AND BELIEVE ME I WILL ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I WILL KILL YOUR FILTHY CHILDREN!"

Draco glared angrily at Lucius but a small trickle of fear crept into his heart. Lucius turned to Draco and pointed his wand at Draco. "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS CHILDREN DRACO."

Draco closed his eyes and kissed his daughter's head before turning to Loren. "If you get an opportunity run, all of you."

"THERE WILL BE NO OPPORTUNITY FOR ESCAPE! THEY WILL DIE HERE JUST LIKE YOU!"

Draco placed Eva on the floor next to him then whispered for her to get out while he would distract Lucius.

Lucius pointed his wand once more to Draco. "AVADA KEDAVR—"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lucius was blasted into the cell wall and they heard a loud crunch. Harry stood at the entrance of the cell his chest rising and anger evident on his face. Draco then understood why Voldemort had been scared of Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 24-**

Harry tied up Lucius and then turned to look at his family. He had never been that scared in his life. Harry walked toward Draco but Draco motioned for him to go to Loren and Isabelle.

"Papa, you came for us." Loren whispered looking at Harry adoringly.

Harry smiled despite himself and nodded "I will always come for you guys."

Draco picked up Eva and held her in his arms. After checking them Harry had picked up the twins before levitating Lucius's body out of the cell. As they walked out of the cell they noticed two small bodies lying on the floor.

"Is that Winky?" Harry asked Draco.

"I think it is and the boy that called me out of class is there too."

Momentarily placing Eva on the floor, Draco moved cautiously toward them. Looking down at Winky's face he knew the little elf was dead. Draco felt silent tears slide down his cheek.

"Winky didn't make it." Draco said to Harry.

He moved to the first year's body and thankfully found the boy was not dead but unconscious. In his hands were their wands, he petrified him and levitated the boy before picking up Winky's body.

"Dad, I can carry Winky's body while you carry me." Eva said silently as her tears ran down her face.

Draco frowned but gave her Winky's body as he carried his daughter and levitated the boy's body as well. They slowly made their way out of the forest toward Hogwarts.

/

Minerva McGonagall had received Harry's message and had called the aurors. When they noticed Harry and Draco appear at the edge of the forbidden forest they hurried toward them. The aurors and some of the professors hurried toward the family.

Ron took Isabelle and Loren from Harry's arms and walked quickly toward the castle. Ginny took Winky's body while Neville lifted his god daughter into his own arms.

Draco turned to them. "Take them to the Hospital wing, hurry." The professors nodded and hurried to take the children to the Hospital wing.

Harry pushed Lucius's unconscious body toward the aurors before yelling at them furiously. "I want the Dementor's Kiss given to him! Talk to whomever you need to but want it done." They nodded and took the man and left.

The headmistress took the boy Draco had been levitating motioned for them to follow her. Draco was about to follow when all of a sudden he collapsed. Harry just barely caught his betrothed before he hit the ground.

"Draco!"

Harry lifted him and walked hurriedly toward the Hospital wing, fear gripping his heart.

/

When he entered he noticed all of his children were already being tended to so he hurriedly placed Draco on the nearest bed to his children. "Madam Pomfrey! Draco, collapsed please help him."

She hurried past him and began working on Draco. Harry stepped back; he could not lose any of his family. Ginny was helping to heal his children while Madam Pomfrey worked on Draco.

Ginny soon finished motioned for Harry to come to her. "Ginny, I want to thank you for healing my children."

Harry looked so forlorn that it broke Ginny's heart.

"It's ok Harry; I knew those two years at St. Mungo's would come in handy. Anyway, Isabelle had bruises and cuts but thankfully nothing I couldn't fix. I gave her dreamless sleep potion so she should be asleep for a couple of hours."

Harry nodded and looked at his little girl asleep on the bed. "What about Loren and Eva?"

Ginny sighed, "Loren had a broken wrist and two broken ribs. He also had a slight concussion but thankfully I fixed it all and he should be alright. He's going to be asleep for a while so he can recover."

Harry nodded again.

"Harry" Ginny looked sad "I'm sorry but Eva's case was more complicated. Her broken foot has to be re-grown and she had deep cuts on her arms. Sadly, the large cut on her face was too deep, I was able to heal it but she is going to have a scar."

Harry looked at his children lying on the hospital beds bandaged and bruised. Tears suddenly fell from his eyes and Ginny hugged him, trying to give him emotional support.

Madam Pomfrey walked toward them, she looked tired and haggard.

"Harry, I was able to stabilize Draco."

Harry looked anxious, "What was wrong with him?"

She sighed, "He had a broken wrist, bruises and cuts but it was your babies that I was worried about."

Harry looked at her nervously "Did you say babies?"

"Yes, you are having twins. It seems that Draco was going into labor but thankfully I was able to stop the labor."

Harry's face paled before nodding.

"He needs rest Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded. Slowly everyone left the room leaving Harry alone with his family. He pulled a chair next to Draco's bed and held his hand before a sob escaped him. Harry laid his head on Draco's chest just to listen to Draco's heart while he silently cried.

/

A few hours later Draco opened his eyes slowly. He was in the hospital wing and noticed all of his children asleep on the hospital beds. Draco looked down and saw Harry asleep with his head on his stomach.

He reached down and touched the man's dark hair. Slowly, Harry's eyes opened and green eyes met grey. He raised his head and quickly kissed Draco, eyes watering silently.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco I was so scared."

Draco kissed him. "I knew you were going to find us."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

"Daddy, are you awake?" Loren got off of his bed slowly and walked toward them. Harry magically enlarged the bed and sat down next to Draco.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Harry said as Loren settled on his lap.

"I feel better papa. I was really scared but I knew you were going to save us." Loren kissed his father's hand before placing his hand on Draco's belly.

Soon Isabelle was walking toward them and settled down on the other side of Harry's lap. She didn't speak, she only pulled Harry's arm around them and hugged Loren with her other hand.

Harry kissed the top of his daughter's head and snuggled closer to Draco. Eva was the next to wake up and she shyly crawled on the bed and settled on the other side of Draco where she placed her hand on top of Draco's belly, next to Loren's hand.

Draco was amazed to see the large scar on his daughter's face but didn't mention it. They didn't need to use words the family was quietly comforting each other. Tears slowly ran down Draco's cheek as he pulled Eva closer and kissed her head.

They stayed like that for a very long time before they all fell asleep. A few hours later Madam Pomfrey found them and smiled sadly at the family.

/

Slowly they had recovered and life continued. Harry had made sure that Lucius Malfoy would receive the Dementor's Kiss. Harry had never hated another person as much as he hated Lucius Malfoy. He had had to explain to his daughter why her beautiful face had been scarred for life by that bastard. Harry had also seen the burial of Winky's small body. They had decided to bury her next to Dobby.

Eva had taken the news better than they had thought. Her only concern was whether Bryan would continue to be her friend. The first time that Bryan had seen her he had quickly dispelled her fears. He was her friend and had actually made her laugh. Harry later had thanked him for being such a good friend to his daughter.

Time passed quickly and soon the day of the wedding approached. Harry and Draco had decided to continue with the wedding. So, now, Harry stood in Ron's old room at the Burrow slowly dressing in his grooms robe. He looked down and saw Loren struggling with his own Dark green robe.

Chuckling Harry knelt in front of Loren and fixed his robes. "Thank you"

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. Loren had insisted on wearing the same robes as Harry.

Ron opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Did Ginny finish dressing Isabelle and Eva?"

Ron nodded.

"Alright, let's get a move I want to see my future husband."

"You sound like you've never seen him, mate."

"It feels that way"

"You know mum. She did that same thing with each one of us. She has a strict, no seeing each other the night before the wedding, rule."

Harry nodded.

"Yes, but I couldn't even sleep last night."

Ron chuckled "Well you're going to see him in a few minutes now put your flower on your robes and let's go."

Harry helped Loren place his flower on his robes before walking out of the room with his son's hand in his.

When they neared the back of the house they saw the large tent that had been placed to house the guests. The altar was filled with flowers and some of the guests were already sitting on the chairs. Harry's eyes soon found the grey eyes of the love of his life.

Draco stood at the front of the altar, waiting for Harry. They had chosen to wear the same emerald green dress robes. When Harry stood next to Draco they noticed the rest of the guests take their seats. Ron, Hermione and Isabelle stood on Harry's side while Eva, Loren and Teddy stood on Draco's side.

As the ceremony began Harry could barely hear what was going on. His full attention was on Draco. Although heavily pregnant, Draco smiled happily at him and a warm feeling spread through Harry.

The ministry wizard finally asked for them to state their vows. Harry turned to Draco and began to speak.

"Draco, the first time I met you we were only children and I regret not being able to see through the mask you wore. Although, you were right in front of me it took me twelve years to find you. I love you and I promise to make you happy every day of our lives. I promise to respect and honor you. You have given me the one thing that I have always wanted a family. I love our children and I am looking forward to giving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a run for their money. I will always be here for you. I will life your sorrows and heal your wounds. Draco Malfoy I love you, mind, body and soul. "

Draco grinned at Harry when he finished and then began his own vows.

"Harry, you have suffered so much in your life and I only hope to heal those wounds through love. You have saved my life more times than I can count and with your love you have saved my life once more. I was not whole until I found you. My life begins with you and I only hope that it ends with you too. I thank you for accepting my faults and motivating me to become a better person. I love our children. Our children and you are my only reason for living. Harry Potter I love you, mind, body and soul."

When they were finished they signed a paper and the ministry wizard touched their joined hands with his wand and a small white light appeared before he smiled at the newly married couple.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Potter. May, Merlin give you happiness and bounty."

The two newlyweds smiled as their guests clapped and cheered. Later that evening Harry and Draco were on the dance floor dancing,

Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder

"I am so happy Harry."

Harry grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you are."

"Can you believe it? We've only been together a couple of months and we have three children and expecting two more. Not to mention we are married."

"Oh, I can believe it. Draco, I meant what I said; my life was nothing without you and the kids."

Draco sighed and smiled "I want to stay in your arms for the rest of my life"

"It sounds like a good plan; I want to hold you for the rest of my life."

Slowly Draco raised his head and they kissed, pouring all of their love for each other into the kiss.

Draco felt a tug on his robes and looked down. Isabelle and Loren were standing there with Eva, all three smiling at their parents.

Harry and Draco separated included all three of their children in a dance. When they finished dancing they hugged each other and Mrs. Weasley moved forward to capture the scene in a picture. The love the family shared made the room glow with warmth. They had travelled a tough and difficult road but in the end it had led them all to where they needed to be. The Potters were a happy family.

**The End**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary: After the final battle Draco leaves England with a secret. Four years later he returns as the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts. He doesnt just return alone he arrives with his two three year old twins. It just so happens that Harry Potter also lives at Hogwarts. Love blossoms even in the darkest of times. Can they finally find what they most desire? **

**Warnings: This is my first finished fanfiction so please be kind! This is SLASH romance so if you dont like it dont read it! Rated M for language and explicit sexual content. PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine! I DONT OWN IT!**

**please Read & Review**

**Chapter 25-**

**Epilogue…years later**

It was a sunny day and everyone was gathered at the Burrow. A large table was set outside of the house while people buzzed around preparing dinner. Mrs. Weasley no longer cooked the whole dinner but enjoyed overseeing the cooking. Draco was currently setting the table when he felt arms encircle his waist.

"Why don't we sneak into Ron's old room and have a little fun?" Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco swallowed but shook his head. "No, everyone will notice and I don't want to explain what we were doing in a room full of family."

Harry chuckled before answering "spoilsport"

"Go help Ron finish setting the table."

Harry laughed as he walked away.

Draco smiled as he looked around at the assembled family. Pansy was talking to her daughter Juliet. Ron and Pansy had birthed two children, Juliet and Fred. Fred was currently dating Isabelle and Draco hoped they would end up together.

Isabelle and Loren had just graduated from Hogwarts and Draco could not be any prouder. To their surprise Isabelle had been sorted into Hufflepuff while Loren was became a Ravenclaw. Now, Loren was on his way to becoming a Potions Master while Isabelle would begin working for St. Mungo's.

Draco watched as Loren walked out of the house and walked toward his boyfriend. He smiled at the love that Loren felt for Daren. Their relationship had not come as a surprise especially because Daren's mothers were Hermione and Luna. They had decided to adopt and had adopted an older child and now Daren was going to begin working with dragons in Germany and Loren was going to do his potion's mastery at the Wizarding University there.

He watched as his twelve year old twins walk with their uncle George toward the Quidditch pitch next to the house. After their wedding Draco had given birth to two twin boys James Sirius Potter and Severus Remus Potter. They were the reincarnations of George and Fred. They had become the family pranksters under the tutelage of their uncle George. Both of them had been sorted into Slytherin which had made him happy but had disappointed George until he remembered that they would be able to play pranks on their fellow classmates.

Ginny and Neville had two children. Alice, the oldest was currently dating Teddy Lupin. After they were both sorted into Gryffindor they became best friends and soon romance blossomed. Now, Teddy had graduated and was going to join the aurors. Alice would graduate next year and would also be joining the aurors. Their second child, Frank was in the same year as James and Severus but had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Loud whispers were heard from the kitchen, as Eva made her way to the backyard. After graduating from Hogwarts, Eva had joined the Ministry and now worked to regulate orphanages and protect children. She was currently carrying her daughter. Draco still shuddered at the fact that he was a grandfather. Eva had married Bryan a year after they graduated and he now worked as an auror. Bryan came out of the house after Eva and when he caught up to her he kissed her scarred cheek before kissing their baby.

Draco smiled he felt so blessed as he heard all of the voices of the many family members. As they all sat down at the table the noise level increased as everyone continued their conversations. Sitting next to Harry, he was struck by how much older he looked than the youthful boy he remembered. Harry was now the Headmaster at Hogwarts and the added strain was beginning to show. Draco was still the Charms professor and could not ask for a better job.

Although they were grandparents, Draco still felt as if their lives had only just begun. They still had to finish raising James and Severus as well as their triplets. Two years ago, Draco had given Harry the news that he was once again pregnant. Harry had almost fainted when he found out that they were triplets. So, here they sat once again with three little ones sitting in their laps. Isadora Potter, Elizabeth Potter and Zoraya Potter were all happy children.

Draco smiled and turned to Harry

"In the end you got your wish."

Harry looked confused

"What do you mean?"

Draco smirked at his obvious confusion. "Remember, that during our vows you said you wanted to beat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Well you got what you wanted. We have had eight children."

Harry grinned "Yes and I wouldn't change any of them. I love them and I love you with all my heart, my love."

Draco kissed him gently before nodding. "I love you too Harry and I will always love you."

As the sun began to set the large happy family continued their dinner. The only thing that mattered was spending time with each other. The love that flowed through each member made the house glow brighter even as the sky darkened.

**The End**

**Author's note: I have another story in mind but torn between two pairings so review and tell me what you think. **

**Either Harry x Draco or Harry x Severus? which one?**


End file.
